Cold Heart
by Akana Akazen
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds out how to obtain Tetsusaiga. His plan includes the capture and trading of a teenage girl who's very important to Inuyasha.... PG13 for cursing. Revision starts soon.
1. The Watcher

Hello, all! This is my story, Cold Heart. It is the first one I've ever made public on the web. I've shown many of my stories to my real life friends, but that's all. Ok, I prefer not to give anything away from my stories, because then it just spoils them... I will sa, however, that this story has to do with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It is not an alternate pairing or anything, but it may seem like it is at first. It's not. I prefer the cannon pairing of Kagome and Inuyasha. Alright, enough said. Now read my disclaimer!

**:Disclaimer:**(preformed by Akana and Leiko, two parts of the same person):

Akana: Hello Everyone! Is Everyone a name? If it is, it should be capitalized like I did! Everyone is a name! A name is Everyone! Weeeeeee! Is there anyone named Everyone here? If so, hi!

Leiko: ... Shut up. You're too hyper. Now, let's get this thing over with already.

Akana: Alright... I own neither Inuyasha-kun, nor Kagome-chan, nor Sesshoumaru-sama/Fluffy-sama/Mr. Fluffiness/Mr. Hottness, nor Jaken(THANK GOD), nor Rin-chan, nor Shippou-chan, nor Miroku-kun, nor Sango-chan, nor Ah-Un, nor Naraku, nor---

Leiko: She owns no one on the show Inuyasha or in the manga. Neither do I. They all belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

Akana: ... Spoil sport. Ok, now read my sucky story!**

* * *

**

**Cold Heart**

**Chapter 1, The Watcher**

Kagome slung her bag forcefully over the lip of the well. She scrambled quickly, pointedly, and started running as fast as her legs would carry her down the trail. "He's going to kill me!" she complained in a whisper to the air as the darkness of night settled down around her. He would be too furious, she knew, to even listen to her side of the story! He would yell, shout, complain; do everything but listen! "It wasn't even my fault!" Kagome said to the silent woods. She spilled her story to the listening trees, knowing that it would be the only time she got to say it.

* * *

_"Bye, everyo-"_

_"Wait, Kagome!" her mother interrupted apologetically. Kagome turned from the doorway and looked at her mom in question. "I'm really very sorry. I know you want to go back and see Inuyasha right away, but... Well, could you go down to the store and pick up a few things? I'd go, but the car isn't working and I have too many things to do here. You don't mind, do you?"_

_"Of course not," she answered after a second of wondering why her mom didn't just send young Souta to go. "What all do you need?" Normally she would've been a bit more reluctant to go, especially since she was just about to visit her Feudal friends, as she dubbed them. However, this time was a little different. She'd had yet another petty fight with Inuyasha about shard-hunting and all that, and she wasn't exactly ready and willing to face his smart mouth at the moment._

_"Thank you!" Mrs. Higurashi said, beaming. She handed a page-long list of groceries to Kagome. "Don't rush, just take your time. A few things we can live without for now." Mrs. H, Kagome's all-knowing mom, knew about the fight. Kagome had told them everything. However, while she seemed completely over it by, her mom knew exactly what was really going through her daughter's mind. She didn't want to see Inuyasha again; not yet. Mrs. H figured that a shopping trip would help take her mind off it all._

_Souta, who'd just gotten finished eating an after school snack, looked at the list from beside Kagome. "But, mom," he protested in a confused voice. "Don't we already have a—"_

_"Souta, isn't it time for your show?" Mrs. H interrupted. "You wouldn't want to miss it, would you? It comes on at five, right?"_

_Souta snapped his gaze to the clock, the list completely forgotten for the time being. "Ayaa!" he yelped. "You're right! I'm missing the beginning of Gundam Wing!" He ran into the living room, flicking the TV on, sitting on the couch, and gluing his eyes to the show in less than 2.5 seconds._

_Mrs. H breathed a silent sigh of relief before smiling and placing a hand reassuringly on her daughter's shoulder. She handed her what seemed like more than enough money for just the groceries. "This should cover everything, and maybe even a few snacks," she said with a smile and an inconspicuous wink._

_Kagome understood the meaning of the extra money. "Thank you, momma!" she said. She dropped her yellow bag by the door. "I'll be back later, then!"_

_"Don't forget the chips!" her mom called after her. Chips weren't on the list. They were for young Shippou-chan, who loved the crunchy flakes that Kagome brought sometimes._

_Smiling over her shoulder, Kagome pedaled her bike down to the store, going over her friends' favorite foods in her mind so she wouldn't forget them._

* * *

Kagome groaned as she trudged along the path, walking now instead of running. Her breath came in icy clouds before her and the cool air swept through her hair, a vibrant and rather harsh reminder that it was soon to be winter. "I lost the list," she said with a sigh. "It flew out of my hands when I was heading for the store, so I had to chase it before even starting on buying the groceries. Ugh, guess where I finally found it? In the pond that hasn't even frozen up yet! In the middle of it, too! So, I had to fetch it out... By getting **in** the water! Then I had to go home and change. **Then **I found out that none of my other uniforms were clean yet, so I had to wear a different outfit; one with a **shorter** skirt!" 

Kagome felt that the trees were laughing and snickering at her as their branches swayed. Taunting her, that's what they were doing! She glared at them and they immediately got quiet. "**Anyway**, then I finally got to the store and wait to wait for a whole **hour** just to get some hot chocolate! After that, everything was pretty uneventful... I bumped into Hojou and he offered to help with the carrying the groceries home, so that was ok. Then I got home and put everything up and changed into my school outfit that momma had washed for me. By that time, though, it was already eleven! I hurried out and came here as fast as I could." She sighed once she was finished. A single branch of leaves shook as though in laughter, but another icy cold stare from Kagome got it to hush.

A few minutes later of walking in complete silence, Kagome completely stopped. She felt an eerie prickling on her skin as all her hairs stood on end. She tried to keep her breathing even and steady, but a shuddered gasps came out as a shiver ran up her spine. She felt as though someone were watching her, watching her every move. She peered into the black trees wearily, just waiting for something to spring out at her. She saw nothing, but the sensation wouldn't go away. Who—or what—was watching her?

_I'm being stupid,_ she scolded herself. _There's nothing watching me! What am I thinking? Why would something watch me?_ Shaking the thoughts of deranged psycho killers out of her head, she continued along the path, now running despite her self-assurances that there was nothing there.

If only she'd known that someone **was** watching her. Someone with golden eyes, silver hair, and a deceased lord as a father.

And no, it wasn't Inuyasha.

* * *

I'm trying to make the chapters relatively short so I can update every Thursday or Friday. That's right, you'll have to wait an entire week for each chapter. I'm horrible, ne? Well, if I get a chapter done early, then I'll post it early. That's the deal. Now, please **review**! 


	2. A visit

Hello! Chapter two is now up! But first I shall torture you by making you read the review responses from a whole 3 people!

**:Review Responses:**

**don'tbreakme**: Sorry, but I have a lot of stuff to do! Waiting a week isn't that bad, anyway... 'is about to kill someone who hasn't updated in two days' Er... Heh heh... NEXT!  
**Kagamoesiun**: Arigatou, and I have updated now! Good stories, btw!  
**Pegasus Rider**: Arigatou! I hope you like this chapter!

**:End Review Responses:**

Now to read my disclaimer, preformed as always by ------

**Akana**: ME! And LEIKO!  
**Leiko**: ... Still too hyper.  
**Akana:** UH-HUH! ESPECIALLY SINCE -----  
**Leiko**: 'clamps her hand over her mouth' Don't tell who's in it!  
**Akana**: 'pulls her hand away and crosses her arms grumpily' Fine. I won't. Meany!

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana**: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, and don't say I do!  
**Leiko**: Oh, very clever. Ripping off the oldest poem in the world, I see?  
**Akana**: ... Fine, you try one!  
**Leiko**: Alright, then. Violets are red, Roses are blue, In only and upside-down world, own Inuyasha I do!  
**Akana**: ... Hey, that was pretty good! You're a great poet!

* * *

Leaves of many different colors on the trees along Kagome's path had yet to fall. They were not as willing as some to give in to winter quite yet. Strong, tall, majestic, these trees which bore the leaves struggled to hold on. They loved their dear leaves. They wished they could hold them forever, even through the bitter winter, but they knew that was impossible. Mother Nature was coaxing them to give up their leaves and except the reality of winter. A few of her sons had already reluctantly relinquished theirs. She reminded her other, more stubborn sons of this, but still they refused. One son even said that he was still using them for something. Mother Nature knew and allowed him to hold most of his while she pried a few of her other sons' leaves from their tight grasps. She beamed at the son with the purpose, making others jealous. She told them that they, too, would be on her good side if they'd only give up their leaves. Oh, how stubborn trees could be!

The one with the purpose shook his leaves in others' faces, laughing at them. Mother Nature scolded him and sent the wind away so that he had no excuse for such behavior. She told him that she would reveal his purpose if he did not behave. So, he stopped teasing his siblings, though he wished to dearly.

High in this tree, a figure silently watched Kagome Higurashi. He stood atop the firm, sturdy branch filled with the leaves that hid him from view. This tree enjoyed having a purpose such as hiding the lord; he was allowed to keep his leaves! For now, at least, but once the Lord of the Western Lands left, his leaves would be pried from him just as they had been from his brothers.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes pierced through the darkness of night as he watched Kagome. _This girl,_ he thought, _travels with that hanyou. He cares very deeply for this mortal. But why? She is only a human. Perhaps father's blood runs a bit too thickly in his veins._ He almost sneered as he thought of this, but he didn't. He'd learned very well to control and hide his emotions and he wasn't going to break that control now. He had other matters to deal with first, anyway. _I can use her._ He felt that kidnapping and holding for ransom was a bit beneath him, but he realized that it must be done to obtain his father's sword.

He had a flashback, remembering what Totousai had told him the day before...

* * *

_Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, leapt lightly from Ah-Un's back high in the air and landed with elegance and grace next to a giant skull that was Totousai's home. He walked in calmly, relieved that the pest who called itself Jaken wasn't with him. He'd be nagging him about pointless stuff, such as, "Why does he live in a place like this? It's filthy!" or "My Lord, do you wish for me to bring him out here for you?" _

_He calmly, solemnly walked into the mouth of the skull. "Totousai!" he called, his voice ringing out throughout the "cave". "I know you are here." _

_"Uh...N-No one's home!" an old man's voice called from the back of the cave. "J-Just us mice!" _

_"Do you take me for a fool?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking towards the back. A bit of poison dripped from his claws and onto the floor, showing that he meant business. "Or do you just want me to rip out your lungs?" _

_Finally, grudgingly, the old man made his appearance. "What is it?" he asked. "What do you want of an old man like me?" _

_"You know a way for me to get Tetsusaiga," he responded. "Tell me how now." _

_"What do you want that sword for?" Totousai asked, beating around the bush and stalling for time enough to plan an escape. "You already have a perfectly usable sword! In fact, you have **two** of 'em!" _

_"One that can not cut," Sesshoumaru reminded calmly, though this old man was getting on his nerves, "and one that overheats easily in a battle." _

_"I see," he said. "But... That can't be helped. I suppose you'll just have to get some other person to make another sword for you." _

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he raised his right hand, poison seeping from the claws to the floor. "Tell me," he growled, "or would you rather that I transform and create a dead body for demons to feast upon?" _

_"How would you get the sword if you did that?" _

_"I wouldn't need one if I knew that the maker of it was dead." _

_"..." He hated dealing with Sesshoumaru, especially when threats were involved. He was so calmed and unfazed and always had a comeback for everything. "Alright, alright!" he said hurriedly when the lord took a menacing step towards him. "I'll tell you how to get Tetsusaiga!" _

_Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, the green glow disappearing. He looked at Totousai, who'd just cleared his throat and closed his eyes—story telling mode. He waited patiently for an answer that would satisfy him. With Totousai, it sometimes took time to— _

_Snoring was heard coming from the geezer. Sesshoumaru nearly decked him over the head, but checked himself just in time. Rage would not help at all. He needed to remember that patience was a virtue. In a loud voice, he said the old man's name. Still, he would not wake. Even louder now, he repeated his name. Louder. Shouting, now. _

_"What?" Totousai asked, finally awakening and cleaning out his ear with his pinky. "You don't have to shout, you know!" _

_"Tell me how to obtain the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru growled out. _

_"Why, you just take it, of course!" Totousai replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stared at Sesshoumaru unbelievingly. "I didn't think you were as dumb as that!" _

_Sesshoumaru clenched and unclenched his fist by his side. He was determined not to strike until he got an actual answer. "There is a barrier," he said. "I cannot take it without being repelled by it." _

_"Oh, now that does seem to be a problem," he said, looking up thoughtfully. "Well, is there anything else I should know about this sword? Maybe if you tell me some things I'll be able to help you." _

_"It's **your** sword," Sesshoumaru countered. _Stay calm,_ his mind told him. _Patience will actually get you somewhere with this man._ "The Tetsusaiga is a sword you forged from my father's fang." _

_"Oh, so it is," Totousai said as if he were just remembering that fact. He scratched his head. "Well, I don't know what to tell you! I can't seem to recall any way to—" _

_In less than a moment, Totousai found Toukijin at his throat. "Tell me, old man," Sesshoumaru commanded in the most lord-like voice he could muster. It wasn't very hard for him to seem foreboding, dangerous, proper, commanding, and majestic all at once. "That wasn't a threat earlier—it was a promise." _

_"Alright already!" Totousai was currently resisting the urge to yoink the sword from its master's hands and fix it up... Oh, so many flaws that could be corrected so easily! Kaijinbo had certainly been an inexperienced sword-maker. "But could you get that sword away from me, first?" _

_"No," he answered flatly. "Not until you tell me how to obtain Tetsusaiga." _

_It was obvious to Totousai that he must stop stalling if he valued his life. He sighed resignedly. "Fine," he said. "All you have to do is..."_

* * *

"Get Inuyasha to trade it for something willingly," Sesshoumaru repeated the words aloud. The wench, Kagome, was long gone already and there was no chance of Sesshoumaru being overheard by anyone. He decided. He'd kidnap and use the girl for ransom; Inuyasha couldn't say no to that. With his resolve in mind, he leapt from the tree and landed on the ground. He began walking back to the camp where the annoying imp and Rin were sleeping. 

The tree gave a heavy sigh as the wind passed. Mother Nature was ready to take his leaves, just like his brothers'. Slowly, one by one, they were gently pried from his fingers. His brothers around him laughed as he had done earlier, shaking the few leaves they'd managed to keep. He simply gave them an icy cold glare -- Well, as much of an icy cold glare as a tree can give.

* * *

Next update will be on Thursday or Friday.** Review please!**


	3. A Savior

Hello! I am very sorry about not updating on time... I went to Florida for a few days and there was no internet access. I'm so sorry that I'll even get Akana and Leiko to tell you how very sorry I am!

**Akana:** Gomen, everyone! If it makes you feel any better, our feet are really sore from walking for two days straight! We went to two amusement parks, which weren't very amusing...  
**Leiko:** Are you kidding? Sea World and Busch Gardens are great! The Atlantis and Sheikra rides were excellent! The Sheikra's a wonderful roller coaster that has two 90 degree angle drops! We went on it twice and had a LOT of fun! Oh, and --- 'catches Akana glaring at her' I mean, it was so horrible and boring...  
**Akana:** Yes, **very** horrible and **very** boring. So, gomen for not updating!  
**Leiko:** Yes, yes, gomen... Oh, I want to go on Sheikra again!  
**Akana:** 'glares again'

Eh... well, the point is that I'm so incredibly sorry! The next update will be on time, though, so don't worry. Now then; on to review responses for all my lovely and caring reade -- 5? That's all I got? Oh well, it's better than nothing...

**:Review Responses:**

**don'tbreakme:** Thank you, and I shall!  
**Japanimeniac:** I'm really glad you like it! And what exactly do you mean, know the names for everyone? Are you talking about the random Japanese words I put in there? I just find those out occasionally...  
**KagomePriestess-15:** Yay! You reviewed on here! I've been waiting for someone from the forum to do that, lol!  
**Vulcana:** Thank you! I think I may have gone a little overboard with the personification, though...  
**miko of purified souls:** Thank you, and this is my update.

**:End Review Responses:**

Now, then... One last thing before we let you read the story. And that is the ---

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana:** DISCLAIMER! OH BOY! HURRAY! W00T!  
**Leiko: **... No more talking for you. 'gags Akana' Peace at last... Now I won't have to hear her talking about Sesshoumaru all the time --Who, by the way, we do not own. We own, surprisingly, absolutely no one in this story. We just like writing stories using them. It's actually very fun...  
**Akana:** Mf! Hrm mm! NNNN!  
**Leiko:** 'snickers' Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3, A Savior **

Kagome slowed as she neared the village. Kaede's village stood before her, silent with the stillness of slumber. She walked through it, reveling in the peace. Even the crickets and owls were asleep, it seemed. All were preparing themselves for the winter to come. Ah, what a cold winter it would be!

She stopped when she came to Kaede's hut. She hesitated outside the door for a few moments, not wanting quite to face Inuyasha yet. All the yelling he was sure to do would awaken the entire village! However, she knew she had to do it sometime. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. _This is it, Kagome,_ her mind told herself. _You have to face him sooner or later, and sooner might be better! _She reached towards the makeshift "door", the style of which was quite common in the Feudal Era, ready to open it up and go in.

She didn't have to, for someone from the inside opened it and almost ran right into her as he hurriedly exited the hut. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, staring at her in disbelief.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments before setting her expression to a firm one, ready to make a come-back to anything he'd say. "Yes?" she asked.

He was silent. He was wondering if their fight was still in her mind, and he wanted nothing more than to say "I'm sorry". His pride, of course, wouldn't allow that, so he remained quiet for a few minutes more. "You came back," he said at long-last.

"Uh-huh," she said suspiciously. Why didn't he seem angry like he usually did when she was late? What could've been going through his mind at that moment? Then a thought struck her. _Maybe he was coming to get me! _she thought with surprise. _Maybe he was remembering our fight and was coming to drag me back!... But wouldn't he still have been mad at me? Oh, I'm so confused!_ Kagome just shrugged it off and smiled at him instead.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him? _I was going to get her, _he thought, b_ecause I didn't think she'd ever want to come back on her own! But now I find that she's here and she's not mad at all... Oh, I'm so confused! _He, too, shrugged it off. He went back inside, Kagome following at his heels. What was it with the wench and following him so closely? Not that he minded, of course...

She sighed peacefully as she entered the warm hut. She realized that she'd been shivering outside and was more than happy to enter the stifling, staggering heat of a bright fire that burned in the center of the hut. Her heart warmed, too, when she saw the figures of her friends, sleeping peacefully as if nothing horrible had ever happened to them. Young, naïve Shippou was comfortably snuggled against the oh-so-warm body of Kirara. Sango lay in a comfortable sleeping bag brought by Kagome a few days back and was so serene that she looked nearly like a child. Miroku was sitting with his back against the wall and his staff in his lap; when he was asleep like this, it was easy to forget how much of a pervert he was in the waking day.

It felt good to be back among her friends, Kagome decided, no matter what Inuyasha said or did. She stretched happily and yawned a long, drawn-out yawn before setting her large pack down against the wall. She drowsily pulled a sleeping bag out and laid it flat on the floor near to Shippou. She watched the fire set before her, feeling its warmth as well as seeing its light. Through the flames' graceful dance she saw Inuyasha, alert as ever. She briefly wondered why he, too, didn't succumb to the sleepy atmosphere, but sleep overtook her before she could even complete an entire thought about that subject.

* * *

_Kagome ran through the forest in a wild frenzy. Cold, alone, and hungry, her only fuel was the adrenaline that rushed through her at the fear and repulsion of the demon at her back. A lump formed in her throat as she ran, a lump of fear and terror that she always simply swallowed down, which she did now. She knew that someone would save her. She was sure of it! In fact, any minute now, Inuyasha would come bursting out of the trees to attack and kill the demon. He would make everything all better. He always did. _

Suddenly, she felt her ankle give way under her. She felt it collapse, and, on instinct, she rolled with it. The next thing she knew she was laying on her side on the freezing ground, clutching her ankle tightly in pain. That lump of fear came back to her throat, bigger than before. She knew Inuyasha would come. He always did.  
_  
But would it be in time? _

She somehow managed to get back to her feet, but all thoughts of fleeing were far from her mind. She knew she couldn't even make it another inch without completely collapsing and perhaps even crying. So, mustering up all the strength she could possibly manage, she let out one long, loud yell that she was sure echoed all throughout ancient Japan.

"INUYASHA!"

She closed her eyes as she heard twigs snap somewhere in front of her. She knew that the demon was there now, but she couldn't bear to look at it. She knew, though, that she was being weak; taking the coward's way out. She would have to open her eyes and face her death, be strong like all she knew in her life were. She could just imagine now what Inuyasha would say if he found that she hadn't...

"Baka!" _he'd exclaim._ "You're so weak and pathetic! The least you could've done was to face it all head on!"

_She had to do something, she knew. Even if it was the last time she ever saw anything, she could at least go out with a bang and inflict damage on that demon. She opened her eyes slowly, determination and resolve showing fiercely in them. She would fight the demon with everything she had, and if she died in the battle, then so be it. At least no one could say she was a coward then. _

What she saw, though, surprised her. Or, rather, who she saw. Someone had indeed come to her rescue; someone strong at that. But it wasn't Inuyasha. It was--

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. A small gasp escaped her lips as she sat up quickly and stared about the hut wildly. Where was she? Where was the demon that had almost claimed her life? Had it done so? Was she dead?

_No... _she told herself slowly after a moment or so. _That... That was a dream... _She watched the quiet, even breaths of young Shippou-chan for a few minutes to steady herself mentally and physically. Her body shook, still remembering the sheer terror she'd faced. Even if it was just a dream, it'd felt real enough to her!

Once her thoughts had cleared up enough for her to think straight, she analyzed the dream. It was something her mother had taught her to do. If you had a scary nightmare, you were supposed to think about it until it didn't make sense. This was to make it less scary since you knew it couldn't possibly be true.

This is what Kagome did now. The demon part she could've believed, but why had she been alone? Inuyasha almost never left her alone, even when she was going to the well to go home! Only after a fight was she actually allowed to escort herself to the well. Maybe it **had** been a fight. But, if she had only been going to the well, why hadn't Inuyasha heard her and come to her rescue? Even he wasn't pig-headed enough to ignore her cries for help! _That couldn't have been real,_ she assured herself. So the first part was ruled out as impossible.

But the second part... That was different. _Let's pretend, for a minute,_ she thought calmly, _that the first part was real. That means that someone came to my rescue._ She closed her eyes to better remember the dream, to better remember who'd saved her, but was surprised when she couldn't remember anything. Nothing. It was as though there was a blank spot in her memory; as though it had been erased. Oh, it was so frustrating not to be able to remember a dream you'd just had not two minutes ago!

She sighed, resignedly, then went on to look at the facts. _I knew that it wasn't Inuyasha,_ she thought. _Then who? Maybe Sango or Miroku... That could be it! I was just surprised because it wasn't Inuyasha, that's all!_ But how did they sneak up on her? She would've heard them if it had really been them! So, that was a no. _Then who? No one could ever sneak up so silently as that! So, just another thing that's impossible! That makes it sure; the dream could never really happen._ Feeling assured and calm now that she was done proving to herself that it was only a fictional dream, she slept once more, this time with no dreams interrupting her perfect slumber.

* * *

Arigatou for reading and please **review**! There's a very nice button located under this story for just that purpose... 'cough cough' 


	4. Gone

Konichiwa again! This is chapter 4 of Cold Heart! I'd love to think all of my wonderful reviewers! To the people who actually review, you don't know how very much it means to me! So I give you a huge thank you!

**:Review Response:**

**kirara goddess: **'cries in happiness' Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the only one who reviewed! Thank you so much! And the pairings are the normal ones; Kagome/Inuyasha and Sango/Miroku. There'll be a little fluff with the two couples later on. This isn't a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing if you're wondering.

**:End Review Response:**

Alright, now for my disclaimer...

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **Hello everyone! Thank you, kirara goddess, for being the only one to review! It means a lot to us!  
**Leiko: **It definitely does! Domo-Arigatou!  
**Akana: **'blinks in surprise' Even Leiko agreed... That just goes to show how much we thank you! But, anyway, right now we must do the disclaimer thingy, so... We don't own Inuyasha!  
**Leiko: **That's right, **baka lawyers**! Can't sue us now! 'sticks out toungue'  
**Akana: **'sighs' Leiko's back to normal... Oh, hey! I just remembered; you gagged me in the last chapter!  
**Leiko: **Uh... 'laughs nervously' Who, me? Couldn't be!  
**Akana: **Then who? 'scratches head in confusion'  
**Leiko: **'sighs in relief' That was close... Alright, everyone, now read and **please** review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4, Gone **

The next day, the group trudged along the path through the woods. Mother Nature had passed by already, robbing her sons of their multi-colored leaves and spreading them out across the ground to create a satisfying crunch whenever someone stepped on them; demons everywhere were disappointed, for they could no longer sneak up on prey as stealthily as before. Unless, of course, they could fly... That was a whole different story.

But now we have gone entirely off subject and must now resume talking of the group that consisted of a hanyou, a priestess, a kitsune, a monk, and a demon slayer. What an odd group...

Inuyasha's group wearily picked their path through the woods. They were on a small dirt trail, true, but branches and small trees reached their branches out to them. It was pretty cold considering that it was only fall, and that just added to the unpleasantness. There wouldn't have been any unpleasantness, however, had Inuyasha not stolen some of Shippou's breakfast. After that, Kagome had told him to sit, and a fight had occurred between the two of them. It was a normal fight, ending with Kagome telling him to sit once more. Since then, they hadn't spoken a word to each other and had instead been as cold as humanly possible.

_It's stupid,_ thought Shippou, riding on Miroku's shoulder. _They should get along like they always have!_

_It's rather childish,_ were Miroku's thoughts, _that they should stop speaking over such a silly thing._

_They better get over it soon,_ Sango was thinking. _It's annoying to have to tell them what the other person just said!_

Soon they came to a fork in the road. Inuyasha and Kagome, the two in lead, started off in different directions; Kagome to the left, Inuyasha to the right. The two stopped and glared at each other. The others cast sideways glances to each other, knowing that trouble was now afoot.

"Could someone tell him that I think we should go this way?" Kagome asked, obviously referring to Inuyasha.

Shippou sighed. "Inuyasha, Kagome says that she thinks we should go to the left," he repeated.

Inuyasha sneered. "Tell her that this is the right way to go," he replied.

Miroku relayed the message this time.

The two argued for some time in this manner. It was finally settled when Kagome told Sango to tell him to sit. It was so childish that even Shippou had to admit so. He wouldn't do something like that, and two semi-grown up people shouldn't, either.

* * *

Finally, after hours and hours of having to put up with the two, it was night; time for sleep and peace. The ones who had suffered would be able to put all aside and slip into the world of dreams, where everything went as they wanted and where they could think about things other than Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Kagome snuggled deeply into her sleeping bag, placed as always near the fire. The air around her, however, seemed so cold that even Shippou wouldn't dare go near her. Instead, he slept cozily against Kirara with Sango by his side. Inuyasha retreated into a tree as far away from Kagome as possible without losing sight of them, deeply grumbling. Miroku sighed as he sat against a different tree, one closer, and fell asleep.

The two had still not forgotten the fight.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leapt deftly from tree to tree, feeling the cool breeze against his face. He silently landed in a tree near Inuyasha's, making sure his pathetic half brother was asleep before continuing his journey towards the camp. He landed on the ground softly, not even disturbing the leaves that all other demons rustled. Calmly he walked toward the sleeping girl, using his hearing to determine that the others were dead asleep. He walked to Kagome and looked down at her, noticing by her breathing that something troubled her. 

Not his problem. He simply picked her up, managing quite easily for some one with only one arm. He then leapt into a tree, not even stirring the girl with his smooth movements. He then continued, seemingly flying as he jumped quickly from tree to tree back to his camp.

* * *

Kagome's first moments of awareness were filled with coldness on one side and warmness on the other. Confused, she groggily tried to sort out what could be happening. The coldness seemed to be blowing against her as though there were wind, yet she didn't feel as though she were moving at all. Slowly she opened her eyes to determine was going on, and she let out a startled cry as she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru carrying her to who knew where. 

"Quiet," he said, not even looking down at her as he continued his journey. She struggled to get away, but his one-armed grip was quite strong. "I can drop you here if you wish."

Not understanding fully what he meant, she peered downwards and gasped when she saw the ground moving below her. Dizziness clouded her mind as she looked back at him. "Y-You wouldn't..." Receiving no answer, she quickly came to realize that he was actually quite serious. Nausea overcame her at the thought of plummeting to the ground, and soon she'd passed out once more, becoming numb in Sesshoumaru's arms -- Er, arm.

* * *

The next morning, everything was peaceful. A faint winter breeze rustled the branches of nearby trees. Mother Nature swept leaves in a blur of color, letting them fall only for a few seconds as she played around with them by using the wind. She let the sun shine brightly, letting it warm things up a little in the few days before winter. 

The peace was disturbed suddenly as a hanyou we all know and love found out that someone had disappeared in the night. A loud shout was heard all throughout Japan as he smelled his half brother's scent all over the scene of the crime.

The others of the group had different reactions. Shippou slightly sobbed, hoping that Kagome was alright but doubting that she was. Miroku stared at her sleeping bag, not knowing what to make of the situation. Sango sadly and then angrily clutched at her boomerang.

"Damn him," Inuyasha growled as he angrily grabbed a handful of dirt. He punched the ground forcefully. "I swear, if anything's happened to her..." He let his threat hang in the air, a threat that was far from being empty. He stood and sniffed the air with anger, setting out on the path that Sesshoumaru had taken, hardly even stopping to let the others catch up.

The others grabbed Kagome's things before climbing on Kirara, all wanting to get Kagome back safely. "Faster, Kirara! Please!" Sango coaxed her. Kirara obliged, for even the demon cat wished for her friend's safe return.

_Sesshoumaru!_ Inuyasha angrily thought. _If something happens to her, you'll never be forgiven! I swear!_


	5. Questions

Hello and welcome back to chapter 5 of Cold Heart! I didn't update last week for a very good reason. You see, I was taking that week to work on another story of mine; Unsweet Sixteen. I suggest that you all read it! It's actually relatively good! Now, for the review responses...

**:Review Responses:**

**dontbreakme: **Sure are!  
**inuyashalover: **Ah... **I** know Fluffy's not all bad, **you** know Fluffy's not all bad, **everyone else** knows Fluffy's not all bad, but... Does Fluffy know he's not all bad? Besides, he doesn't care about Kagome! Only Rin. Why? Because Rin was kind to him when he was hurt in that one episode and she wasn't afraid of him. And I might use some of your suggestions; might not. Never know!  
**Amaquieria:** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!  
**La La: **Thank you!  
**princesslequesha: **I definitely intend to, so don't you worry!  
**SubaruWings: **Well, I just can't help myself when it comes to some things, lol! Besides, I had to figure out how to describe the season, and what better way than to bring in Mother Nature herself?  
**SecretTruth: **You kind of confused me... Are you saying it is Kag/Sess, or that it's not? I don't know, I get confused easily... But it's definitely Inu/Kag!  
**KagomePriestess-15:** Yay! Once again, I get a great review from my best friend!

**:End Review Responses:**

Yay! More reviews! This makes me happy inside! Okay, now for the one, the only... DISCLAIMER! ... That was lame.

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **Own Inuyasha? No, we definitely don't! I wish we did, though! We'd be all happy and rich and happy and have lots of fans and maybe even more reviewers! 'stars in eyes'  
**Leiko: **... You are a loon. But no, we don't own Inuyasha, unfortunately. If we did, we'd probably be tagging along with Sesshoumaru currently instead of writing this story that is probably insulting to his pride. Good thing he'll never see it!  
**Sesshoumaru: **...  
**Akana and Leiko: **Aw, SH--!

**:End Disclaimer:**

Well... I hope you enjoy watching Akana and Leiko being chased around by Sesshoumaru... 'sweat drop' Hey, what're you doing reading all this for? Read the bloody story!

* * *

**Chapter 5, Questions**

Waking up for a second time, Kagome found herself lying on cold stone. Opening her eyes even more slowly than before, she saw that she was in a small cave. She sat up and saw that there were others in the cave with her; Sesshoumaru's pet dragon, Ah-Un, the little girl who always traveled with him, and Jaken. They were all sleeping soundly. _I'd thought it was all just a dream!_ she thought. She slowly stood, using the back of the cave to help her. She walked towards the circle of light at the entrance and stepped out into the brightness of day. _Maybe I can escape!_

Hopes of that were shattered, however, when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a small ledge that jutted out from the cave. Without so much as turning in her direction, he already knew she was there, yet he said nothing.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. She swallowed, not knowing why Sesshoumaru had kidnapped her. Her head buzzed with questions and possible answers, none of which she liked. _Why did he take me? Maybe he's going to kill me!_ was one that continually came to mind. She tried to gather the courage to speak and to ask, but her voice kept faltering.

"W-Why am I here?" she finally whispered, fearing the answer.

A few more minutes passed by in silence. Eventually, Sesshoumaru stood and turned to her. She took a few steps back in fear, not having a clue of what was about to happen. _It's fine_, she told herself. _N-Nothing's going to happen! H-He's not going to do anything!_ She still couldn't shake the fear away, but she decided to be brave and stood up straight as he came towards her.

He simply passed her, his silver hair swaying slightly in the chilly breeze. He stopped at the mouth of the cave and turned back. "Leave if you like," he said, "but know that this forest is infested with demons."

She looked at him in shock and met his eyes. They were filled with coldness, a solid layer of ice that Kagome could not see past. A slight shiver ran down her spine. With Inuyasha, she could always see past his seemingly careless expression and to the kindness within. Sesshoumaru, however, was quite different. _Is he actually just going to let me walk away?_ she asked herself. She couldn't quite determine the answer.

"Get down," he suddenly commanded. Not knowing what to do, Kagome simply stood there, blinking and confused. She gasped and closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru suddenly ran at her. She was paralyzed with fear as she waited for the inevitable death that would follow the blow she was sure she would receive.

Nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes, gasping once more when she saw Sesshoumaru clutching something not an inch away from her face with two fingers. It was a small dart, it seemed. She watched as his poisonous nails dissolved the tiny dart before looking to him, expecting an explanation but getting none.

He turned away, his robes swishing behind him and an eye kept on her. "Do as you are told," he commanded coldly before walking into the darkness of the cave.

Kagome nodded after him, still a little confused about what just happened. _Did he... Did he save me?_ she wondered briefly. Spotting some tree tops rustle uncannily below the ledge, she scrambled back inside the cave to the protection of the cold -- yet... kind? -- lord.

_I could've let her died,_ he thought as she entered behind him. _It would've gotten rid of a nuisance. However, I can't have my hostage dying before I get the Tetsusaiga._

What an interesting predicament he was in. He, hater of all humans and hanyous, would have to take care of a hanyou's human. Could things get any worse?

* * *

In the wild frenzy he was in, Inuyasha's desperate speed could quite possibly have matched even Sesshoumaru's quick pace. He leapt from the trees, pausing for only a moment to check that his brother had indeed come that way. His eyes were narrowed into slits now as he thought with a mad rage about why Sesshoumaru would take Kagome. He could come up with nothing, though. Perhaps this was due to his blinding anger. 

Miroku and Sango were having slightly better luck at thinking things through. They were as worried as Inuyasha, true, but they kept their heads enough to be able to think about probabilities. At first they thought separately, each wondering about separate ideas.

"I can't think of anything," Sango admitted finally after a while of searching. She clutched Kirara's fur a bit tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her. "There are so many things that could be true, but due to Sesshoumaru's personality, none seem to be able to work..."

"I'm having the same problem," Miroku responded. "The only thing that could be even remotely close to the truth is that maybe he took her for some kind of plot to gain the Tetsusaiga."

"What? You don't mean that..." she trailed off, thinking of this new possibility. "Do you think that he's going to try a trade?" Sango hesitantly asked at long last.

Miroku just looked straight ahead, peering over her shoulder. "I'm not sure," he said after a few minutes, "but it seems to be the most likely. Unless you have another idea, Sango-sama...?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said, sighing with worry for her friend and anger towards Sesshoumaru. "I just hope she's okay! I wish we could hurry and find her! I won't be able to rest easy until she's back with us!"

"Inuyasha's trying his hardest," Miroku said consolingly, trying to comfort her. He tried nothing, for he knew that this wasn't quite the best time for that sort of thing. It would only succeed in getting Sango even more pissed off, something that no one ever wanted for the demon slayer.

"Will we find Kagome?" Shippou eventually piped up, sitting on Miroku's shoulder and hanging onto his robes to keep from being blown away. "We'll find her, right?" The kit's voice was filled with hope, but anyone could tell that the hope was only a cover for the fear that filled him for the one whom he'd come to see as his mother.

Miroku looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Of course we will," he replied calmly. "You'll see. She'll be just fine when we get to her, too." Shippou caught the waver in the smile before the monk turned back ahead. Even Miroku was worried...

Inuyasha, meanwhile, constantly growled in harsh anger. Sesshoumaru would pay; he would pay dearly. No one got away with taking anything from him! Especially not if the something was the one whom he cared deeply for! Inuyasha would make sure that his brother would feel sorry for ever messing with him.

_This time,_ Inuyasha thought, _I'll kill you!_

* * *

Young Rin-chan opened her eyes slowly, almost not ready to leave the peace and serenity of her dreams, yet realizing at the same time that her lord was probably waiting for her to wake up before continuing on their journey. Her head rested on the comfortable pillow that was Ah-Un, but she knew that she had to awaken and start the day. Her first conscious thought was about not wanting to keep Sesshoumaru waiting, but every one of those such thoughts were pushed aside when she caught side of a teenager sitting against the cave wall with her knees drawn up. Rin sat and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but the girl remained sitting there. Rin looked slowly at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting cross-legged near the entrance to the cave. She turned her gaze back to the girl, staring at her curiously with tired eyes. 

Kagome saw her awaken from the corner of her eye and turned to her, smiling cheerfully. She hadn't the faintest idea whom Rin was, but she'd seen her on occasion traveling with Sesshoumaru. She decided that she might as well be nice to this young child. "Good morning," she said with a pleasant smile on, hiding her worries and fears behind a bright and cheery face.

"Good morning," Rin responded back, blinking in confusion. She'd seen her before... Hadn't she been with Sesshoumaru's younger brother? _Rin will ask Jaken-sama when he wakes up,_ she decided, referring to herself in third person even in her thoughts. She stood and stretched before peeking over Ah-Un, looking at the still sleeping Jaken. _Wake up soon, because Rin's confused..._

Kagome hugged her legs close, laying her chin on her knees and staring straight ahead, deeply lost in thought. She had so many things to think about. How had the others taken her disappearance? Had they been sad, angry, or what? Worried, perhaps? Speaking of being gone, the ever present question of why she'd been taken still lingered. Though there were so many questions buzzing in her head, a single one would suffice to sum them all up...

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

So, you've read it, eh? Now, please tell me what you think! Review please! Onegai! Por Favor! And all the other languages' pleases! 


	6. Fighting for Kagome

Hello again, everyone! This here is chapter 6 of Cold Heart, proabaly the only fic where Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshoumaru, yet they don't hook up! Now, then, I'd like to thank both of my wonderful reviewers!

**:Review Responses:**

**SubaruWings: **Thank you! Here it is!  
**windgal: **Thank you, too! And, again, here it is!

**:End Review Responses:**

A huge thanks to both of you! I'm glad that you reviewed! If only more people would do that... Oh well! Now, on to my disclaimer!

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **No, don't own Inuyasha, sorry all!  
**Leiko: **... That's it? No super hyper-ness or anything?  
**Akana: **Well, I would, but... I'M KIND OF BUSY AT THE MOMENT!  
**Leiko: **Oh yeah... Forgot...  
**Akana: **How could you forget? We're BOTH being chased by Fluffy right now! ... Did I... just... say...  
**Leiko: **Idiot! He's even madder now! 'dodges a green whip'  
**Akana: **Let's just pray he doesn't go doggy on us...  
**Leiko: **Amen to that!

**:End Disclaimer: **

Poor Akana and Leiko... Wait a minute, they're me! Which means that I'm the one running from Sesshoumaru! Gah, I'm so confused... Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama! I honestly didn't mean to insult your pride at all! Please don't kill me! Now, to my readers, please read and enjoy and please, please, PLEASE, review! Reviews are what keep me going from day to day... And I really need them right about now if I'm going to keep running!

* * *

**Chapter 6, Fighting for Kagome**

When Jaken awoke, he was started to find Rin staring at him. He squawked and jumped up hurriedly, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Don't scare me like that, Rin!" he yelled.

"Gomen," she said innocently, "but I was waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you why that girl is here." She looked over her shoulder at Kagome, who still hadn't reacted to anything that had been going on. It seemed that she was lost in her own little world, which she sort of was; caught up in thoughts of the others and questions that wouldn't leave her be.

"Eh?" _What's she talking about?_ he wondered as he peered around Ah-Un. He let out a cry of surprise and fell back when he saw her. _What? Why is that wench here?_

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts finally by the echoing sound. She looked over vaguely and just barely stopped herself from sighing. _Just what I didn't need..._ she thought. _The stupid imp's now awake! Who knows what kind of problems he'll bring?_

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken stuttered in shock and surprise, "w-why's _she_ here?" Receiving no answer, he turned to Kagome. "Why on earth are _you_ here?"

Kagome sighed. "I'd tell you if I knew," she mumbled under her breath. Her mind was asking the exact same question over and over, ybut she had yet to obtain an answer. How would she know that she was to be used in a plot to take Tetsusaiga? How would anyone but the creator of the plan, Lord Fluffy -- I mean, Sesshoumaru -- know? They wouldn't, for no one was capable of reading the lord's thoughts.

Rin, quickly figuring out that Jaken didn't know the answer to her question, walked over to Kagome in an effort to be friendly. She figured that perhaps Kagome was simply a guest of her lord's or something to that effect and decided to be kind to her. "Hello," she said. "I'm Rin!" She gave a nice smile, one that would invoke warmth in nearly anyone's heart.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, Rin-chan," she replied happily. "I'm Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

Rin's smile of nice-ness turned to one of glee. "Would you like to go pick flowers with Rin?" she asked her new friend and possible playmate. "Rin knows the best places for the most beautiful flowers!"

"Alright," she said, forgetting her worries and questions for the moment. She stood, her raven hair cascading down her back. Suddenly, a memory of earlier came to mind. "Are you sure it's safe, though?" she asked uncertainly. "There are demons in the forest, you know."

"I know!" she responded, nodding for emphasis. "That's why Jaken-sama and Ah-Unare coming with us!" She turned toJaken with that pleasantsmile of hers.

Jaken opened his mouth to protest, but caught a quick glare from Sesshoumaru and instead sighed resignedly. He knew that if he didn't go, he'd anger his lord. And if he let anything happen to Rin... Well, let's just say that there probably wouldn't be a second chance for him.

Kagome was about as excited as he at the prospect of him coming along. She couldn't say no to Rin, though. "Then lead the way!" she said cheerfully, following Rin out of the cave with Ah-Un following, Jaken trudging behind and grumbling all the while.

* * *

Inuyasha willed himself to continue. His legs were throbbing in protest to his constant running, but he kept on anyway. He was determined to find Kagome no matter what. He'd keep running forever if he had to, just to make sure she was okay and unharmed. If she was hurt at all, Inuyasha's full wrath would be unleashed; a wrath that even Sesshoumaru would be hard put to fight. 

Kirara, too, was tiring. She was running on the ground now, too tired even to fly. She was pushing herself to her limit, as was Inuyasha. She continued following him, though, not wanting to give up on her friend and wanting to make sure she was safe and sound.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were just as determined to find her. Had they been on the ground and running, they would've gone way beyond their limits now, yet still would've kept going. They wanted desperately for Kagome to be returned to them.

Inuyasha burst through a thin layer of trees, and was momentarily lost to the others' site. Kirara burst through those same trees moments later, feeling the branches scrape against her fur, and stopped just in time to avoid a collision with Inuyasha.

They were in a clearing. The sun was shining brightly on them. There were flowers all about their feet. A young girl's giggle rose from the other side of the clearing. The young girl was picking flowers and happily turning them into chains. There was an imp and a two-headed dragonwith her. A school girl was sitting on a rock, watching her.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running to her frantically. Elation spread through him as she turned her face in his direction and noticed him. Joy swept over his body, giving him extra speed, it seemed.

Kagome was feeling that verysame joy. Relief washed over her at the sight of her friends, and she momentarily forgot about all her worries and concerns dealing with a certain arrogant lord. She sprang from her rock and ran towards him, either ignoring or not even hearing Jaken's protests. She was too happy and carefree to notice, anyway.

The feeling was short-lived.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood in Inuyasha's way. His robes swished a little, a sign that he'd run there. In truth, he'd been watching from the trees; he'd known that Inuyasha was on his way and would soon show up. He had been counting on it. Now was the time he'd make his demands.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha spat out, as if the very name tasted bad in his mouth. "Get out of my way! I'm taking back Kagome!"

"There is but one way for you to get her back," he responded calmly and coldly. "You must hand over Tetsusaiga."

"Or I could just kill you!" Inuyasha snarled. He ran at Sesshoumaru, pulling his sword from its sheath as he went. He then swung it vertically, jumping up in the air and using the extra force of gravity to aid him in his attempt. He missed, of course; Sesshoumaru had predicted such a rash and forward attack and had jumped to the side to avoid injury. He simply watched as Inuyasha glared at him murderously from the small crater he'd created.

Inuyasha growled furiously and ran at Sesshoumaru once again.The half breednever learned. There was a brief repeat of what'd just happened, and then Inuyasha got a better idea. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, sweeping his sword horizontally. Beams of light shot out towards Sesshoumaru, who simply drew Toukijin. He created a blue blast that collided with and pushed back Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Inuyasha, instead of becoming surprised, smirked. "I was just waiting for that! Backlash Wave!"

Who would ever suspect that Inuyasha could come up with a plan? Sesshoumaru didn't, but he acted quickly enough. In the blink of an eye, Toukijin was back in his belt and Tenseiga was in his hand. When the dust finally cleared, everyone saw one last thing; Sesshoumaru, carrying Kagome and flying with Ah-Un, carrying Rin and Jaken, next to him. He sent one last blast with Toukijin towards Inuyasha, slamming him against a tree, before disappearing from the group's sight.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all ran to Inuyasha. He was knocked out cold, and Kagome was gone yet again.

* * *

I'm evil... Won't you review in the hopes that next chapter will come sooner? 


	7. A Good Person?

Hello once again! See how fast a few reviews can make me update? It's only Tuesday, and I was shooting for Thursday! So thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews make me feel... appreciated. They mean a lot to mean.

**:Review Responses:**

**ohiowriter: **Very happy! And my deadline is always Thursday/Friday. And I'm actually very good at keeping promises! Not to myself so much as to my readers! And I really hope you like the ideas in this chapter! Thank youfor reviewing!  
**fluffywuffers: **lmao! Thank you for the hilarious review!  
**Kagamoesiun: **I did! Here you go!  
**Moon Star2005: **Really? Then thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the update you wanted!  
**zadeon: **Got it right here! Enjoy!

**:End Review Responses:**

Thank you all! You have spurred me on to write this chapter sooner than planned! Now, here's my disclaimer.

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **Hi, we don't own anyone.  
**Leiko: **Even more hyper-less than last chapter... BECAUSE SESSHY'S RIGHT ON OUR TAIL!  
**Akana: **W-Wait a minute! Lord Sesshoumaru, sir! I have to tell you something! If you read this chapter, then at the end, you'll really really like it! Promise!  
**Sesshoumaru: **'says nothing, but stops the chasing'  
**Leiko: **'sighs in relief' Good thing we decided to write the chapter like we did!  
**Akana: **Definitely! 'whispers' At least we get a little rest before we have to start running again... Oh, stupid muse! Why must you make us write this?  
**Leiko: **... Because it's a semi-decent story with Sesshoumaru and Kagome in it, yet they're not together?  
**Akana: **That's a good reason, I guess...

**:End Disclaimer:**

Okay, now you may read! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7, A good person?**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, struggling to get away from Sesshoumaru. "Let me go! I have to see if he's okay!"

"The half breed will be fine," Sesshoumaru said coolly and calmly without even looking at her. She just ignored him and kept trying to escape, wanting desperately to be by Inuyasha's side now and to get back to her friends, who were already gone from her view.

Eventually Kagome gave up her kicking and screaming, realizing that it was futile to do so. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she resigned herself to whatever plans fate had in store for her. Or maybe not... A plan was forming in her head. This plan required much patience and time, but it was worth it, she felt, to be back with Inuyasha. Why she would want to go back to him when she could just as easily stay with the lord of hotness, I'll never know.

It was then that she realized he was actually injured. Perhaps he didn't act as fast as everyone thought. Perhaps Tenseiga stalled for a moment or two, just long enough for Inuyasha's attack to sneak in and do a little harm to Sesshoumaru.

The wounds weren't too serious to him, of course, but Kagome could tell that he was at least hurting a little. Living with a stubborn half demon taught her to look for the small, subtle differences in one's behavior that told they were in pain. She couldn't help but be a little worried, even though he'd kidnapped her. "Um... Sesshoumaru... You're hurt, aren't you?"

"No," he said flatly.

Kagome knew he was lying. "Yes you are and you know it! You should rest! It'll help!" _Why do I even care?_ she wondered vaguely. She couldn't help it, though. She was just the kind of person who couldn't resist helping someone unless they were evil. Sesshoumaru, she knew, wasn't all bad. He had Rin in his care, didn't he?

"Mind your own business," he responded.

"I'm just trying to help!" Kagome shouted. She felt like she was arguing with Inuyasha; a much colder, quieter Inuyasha. She quickly bit her tongue, though, when she realized that it wasn't Inuyasha she was dealing with. This was Sesshoumaru; someone who could quite easily kill her, and most likely with no regrets. Her earlier assumption of him not being all bad fled from her when he gave her the cold-as-ice glare of his.

"You would be wise to say nothing more," he said with a simple yet threatening tone.

She nodded vaguely, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She'd come face-to-face with danger, danger that quite possibly and quite probably would've claimed her life, yet she'd never felt more afraid than she did now.

Jaken was confused as to his lord's behavior. Why did he not teach the girl a lesson? Rin, however, was too busy making flower rings of the flowers she'd collected to notice.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally opened his eyes hours later, his first word was "damn". He jumped up, ready to chase after Sesshoumaru, but immediately had to lie back down against the tree he'd been propped up against. He panted slightly, clutching his chest. It felt like a rib or two had cracked. Nothing for him to worry about... He tried to get back up, but two pairs of hands held him down. 

"Just rest for now," Sango said kindly but firmly. She wanted to set out after Sesshoumaru too, but she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to fight in his current condition.

"But, he has--"

"We know his intentions," Miroku interrupted, "and we know that Kagome is in no danger for now. Sesshoumaru's goal is to get Tetsusaiga, and he needs Kagome for that. He won't harm her, Inuyasha."

"We can't just give up!" he protested in anger. "I can't believe you two!" He tried to get up again, but the hands remained firmly in place to keep him from doing it.

"No one's giving up," Sango replied. "We all need sleep for now, Inuyasha. It's getting close to night right now. As soon as dawn comes, we'll start again."

He growled, but said nothing. He couldn't argue with that simple and truthful logic, especially when he knew he needed that sleep. He couldn't get guilt out of his head, though... If he hadn't fallen asleep that night, he could've stopped Sesshoumaru before he even got close to Kagome! He could've prevented everything by just staying awake for one night! It tore him up, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep for that night, no matter what.

Shippou came running up with one of Kagome's water bottles. "I got water from the -- Oh, you're awake." He sighed disappointedly, and Sango and Miroku cast nervous glances at each other.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And just what were you planning on doing with that?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"We were just going to --" Shippou was interrupted as Sango and Miroku clamped their hands over his mouth, nervous looks on their faces. Shippou dangled in the air, trying to get free.

"It's for you to drink!" Miroku hurriedly said.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying their story at all. "Then why didn't you want Shippou telling me?"

"Because!" Sango said, wracking her brain for an excuse. "We... uh... knew you wouldn't believe him! After all, you two fight all the time, and you might've thought he was lying or something!"

"That makes no sense at all." His eyes narrowed further as he glared at the monk and demon exterminator. "Tell me the truth, or I'll pound it out of you!"

Reluctantly, they let go of Shippou. "You see," Sango said, laughing nervously. "We really wanted you to wake up because we were very, very worried about your well-being, so..."

"We honestly wanted to know if you were hurt badly," Miroku put in, "so we'd decided that we would... Well..."

Shippou sighed. "We were going to pour water on you!" he finished.

Inuyasha balled his fist and sat up straight, ready to bop a few people in the head, but his chest started hurting and he lay back against the tree instead. "Keh," he said simply, disguising his hurt with an "I-don't-care" attitude. He'd rest for now, he decided. _I'll sleep for now, but as soon as dawn breaks, we're leaving to find her,_ he promised to himself.

* * *

Kagome sighed, leaning against a tree. She occasionally glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing they all were in and had his eyes closed. Ah-Un was near a fire that Kagome had made, and Rin was leaning against him. Jaken was sitting on a short log next to the fire. Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky, watching the sun sink slowly in the west. When she looked back, the three by the fire were asleep. She couldn't tell about Sesshoumaru, though... 

She looked around, noticing how different things appeared at night, even with the light from the fire illuminating everything. The woods all around seemed dark and foreboding. Unconsciously, Kagome inched towards the fire and away from the creepy forest at her back.

When she glanced at Sesshoumaru again, though, those thoughts were put aside. She couldn't help but worry about him, like she'd worry about any of her friends. Quietly, she stood started walking towards him, being careful not to step on any leaves or branches that would wake the others.

She kneeled by him cautiously. "I know you're awake," she whispered, feeling a little afraid. She grew bolder at the sound of her own voice, however, and repeated the statement firmly.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at her. "What?" he asked, the coldness never leaving his voice.

"You got hurt earlier," Kagome said, "and... Well, I can't help but wonder if you're okay."

He closed his eyes again. "Why do you care?"

"I don't really know," she admitted, looking at the ground, hoping it held some answers for her. "I just know that I don't want you to be hurt." She raised her gaze to him. He hadn't moved an inch. "Maybe... Maybe I just know that you're a good person deep down inside, no matter how hard you try and hide it." She waited for a response, but none came. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?" She slightly huffed and stood up again. "Fine. I'm going to sleep now. Good night." She stomped back to her tree and lay against it, crossing her arms grumpily.

Long after she was asleep, long after midnight, Sesshoumaru still sat awake, Kagome's words echoed in his mind. _Hmph. She doesn't know what she's saying. I, Sesshoumaru, am not a good person._

* * *

Maybe if you all review, I will update in a few days like I did with this chapter! If not, then expect the update next Tuesday/Wednesday. I changed it so will be a week at maximum that you have to wait for it. So, please review! 


	8. The Plan

Hello all, sorry all, and... Yeah. I honestly didn't mean for it to be so long before this update, by life was hell. Actually, life was okay, but yesterday was hell. Before yesterday, I'd spent a few days with one of my friends, Sara D. We had fun. Then I got home, had to work on my site and putting up a new layout and all that, and that was pretty fun. Then yesterday came. Yesterday was hell. I'll tell you about it later. Probably next update. Anyway, here are the review responses.

**:Review Responses:**

**Kagamoesiun: **I don't know. Actually, I do know, but I'm not telling! Only time and reading will tell.  
**w1cked angel: **Then read away! I really hope you like it!  
**ohiowriter: **Thank you, and I shall.  
**KagomePriestess-15: **lol! You always succeed in making me laugh!  
**Okane-Tsuki:** Thank you! It took over a week, but I did update!  
**djdoodet: **lol! Kind of like me! Except my dad would be the one making me be polite...  
**SubaruWings: **Hai! King of Fluff indeed!  
**hermonine: **Thank you! This soon enough?  
**leanna banana: **My one un-signed review! lol! Um, no, sorry, they're not getting together. They're --- Dangit, can't spoil it! But, um, thank you for the review!

**:End Review Responses: **

Thank you! 9 reviews! That's a record for this story! ... I'm pathetic. REALLY pathetic. 'sweat drop'

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **La la la! Don't own Inuyasha!  
**Leiko: **Now THAT'S the Akana I know! Super-hyper.  
**Akana: **Well, Lord Fl--- SESSHOUMARU isn't chasing us anymore!  
**Leiko: **And he won't be chasing us after this chapter, either, thank goodness.  
**Akana: **Yay! Let's have a party!  
**Leiko: **No. I'll only have a party when we own Inuyasha.  
**Akana: **Aw... But that'll be never! 'cries'  
**Leiko: **Get over it.

**:End Disclaimer:**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8, The Plan **

When Kagome opened her eyes the next morning, Sesshoumaru hadn't even moved an inch. She dared to hope that he was asleep as she stood up. She took a cautious step towards some trees, but then stopped, remembering something. Her plan! She'd almost forgotten!

She let out a silent sigh. He'd said the previous day that she could go if she wanted, and this was the perfect chance to do so! However, she had a plan that she knew she must follow through with, no matter what. After all, he could go back on his offer and decide to instead make her stay. Her plan wouldn't fail, though!

She glanced at the pile of burnt logs around which Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were still sleeping before looking up at the sky. The sun was just coming up from behind the mountains, casting the golden morning hue over everything. She looked back at the logs, and then an idea came to her that would aid in her plan.

Sesshoumaru was alert and awake as ever. He listened to Kagome's footsteps as she slowly made her way from the camp and into the woods. Had she not remembered the warning of demons in the area? However, he wasn't worried; if he smelled a demon nearby, he could easily get to it before it got to Kagome. If she tried running away, he could just trail behind her in the trees. Sooner or later Inuyasha would find her or she would find Inuyasha, and then Sesshoumaru would simply place his demands again.

Sesshoumaru made sure he could smell Kagome at all times. If she went too far, he was prepared to follow her. And he was quite certain that's what would happen.

He was confused, to say the least, when her scent started growing stronger; it was as if she was coming back. But why would she? Was this not the perfect opportunity for her to escape?

Sesshoumaru relaxed his tense muscles. Perhaps she wouldn't try and escape, after all...

Kagome came back with a few logs in her arms. She walked over to the pile of charred ones and laid the new ones on top, building up the fire again. It was quite chilly, after all, and she was sure that everyone would enjoy a good fire that day.

As she worked, her mind wandered. She thought of Inuyasha, and wondered what he'd do. She didn't want him to give up Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru. Her common sense told her that he wouldn't, anyway, but somewhere inside of her she had a feeling that he would. _He won't! _she thought, forcing all negative feelings down. _He'll find another way to rescue me that doesn't involve handing over his sword! ... At least... I hope he does..._ A look of worry crossed her face as a new possibility surfaced. _But... Maybe... Maybe he doesn't care anymore... Now that he knows the price for getting me back would be the Tetsusaiga, is he even searching for me anymore? Does he want me back?_

She forced her thoughts elsewhere, not wanting to think of Inuyasha at the moment._ I hope Shippou's doing okay... Sango and Miroku, too... I'm sure they're all fine, though. Even if Inuyasha isn't searching for me, I know they are!_ Her heart warmed at the thought of her friends and her spirits lifted. _That's why I have to follow through with the plan!_

She went over every detail in her mind; there really weren't that many. It was pretty much based on coincidences and good fortune. She'd been lucky today, but would that good luck hold?

* * *

Of course, Kagome shouldn't've even bothered worrying if Inuyasha would look for her or not. As soon as he was conscious, Inuyasha shot up to his feet. He cringed as the shock of standing brought pain to his wounds, but he quickly dismissed it and looked at the others. Miroku was sitting against a log that he was sleeping against, and Sango was sleeping peacefully with her head on Kirara, who was as asleep as everyone else. Shippou, for lack of a Kagome, slept curled up in Sango's arms. 

Inuyasha walked over to them. He felt a little guilty about taking them from their obviously pleasant dreams, but his worry for Kagome overcame that guilt and he proceeded to wake them all up.

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What? Morning already?" she questioned, looking around at the newly-risen sun. She glanced down at Shippou and couldn't help but smile as he mumbled something in his sleep after Inuyasha tried and failed to awaken him. Sango looked to Miroku, who was standing up and brushing his robes off. She hid a smile of admiration as he walked over to them.

"Dammit, runt!" Inuyasha growled. He finally just picked Shippou up by the tail and yelled into his face. "WAKE UP!"

Shippou continued snoring as if he hadn't heard a thing, which he probably hadn't. This only made Inuyasha more frustrated, and he was quite tempted to just throw the little guy on the ground. The only thing that stopped him was remembering Kagome and how she always sat him when he did something to poor little Shippou. He just let out a famous "Keh", then put Shippou on Kirara. Sango, already on Kirara, picked up Shippou and gently held him so he wouldn't be jostled around on the ride.

"Okay, then," Inuyasha said. He looked in the direction his brother had taken the previous night, and his eyes narrowed. He would get Kagome back today! He got ready to run off, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You ride Kirara," Miroku said. "Take my spot. I'll run." He'd miss sitting so close to Sango... Unfortunately, though, Inuyasha needed the rest more than he.

"What the hell are you jabbering about?" Inuyasha asked, more than slightly annoyed. "I've had enough rest! My wounds have healed, and I can run!"

Everyone saw through his lie. Kirara nudged him, letting out a small whine/growl that could possibly be interpreted as, "I'm carrying you, no matter what you say, you big huge idiot!"

Inuyasha looked like he was going to protest again, but a swift blow to his head rendered him speechless. "Get on, now!" Miroku yelled at him, holding his staff up as if he were going to strike again.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

"And I'm telling **you**, you're a stubborn mule! Now, we could either stay here and waste time arguing or you could get on Kirara and we could go find Kagome!"

You just can't argue with Miroku's logic. Inuyasha grudgingly got on Kirara, and they were off to find Kagome.

* * *

_Phase A, complete!_ Kagome thought when the fire was roaring. She was, of course, referring to the mysterious plan of hers that you have no idea about yet. Note the keyword, "yet". That means that you will probably find out. And, considering that this chapter is titled "The Plan", I think it's safe to assume that you will find out. But, since I am the authoress of this story, I could say no, and keep you all in suspense. Or I could just shut up now and let you get on with the story. 

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru and knew, somehow, that he was awake. When she heard a small yawn, she looked to Rin, who was just now waking up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Good morning!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

Rin nodded slightly. "Morning..." she said sleepily. After a few minutes she brightened up and was the normal, hyper, cheery Rin that we all know and love. She got up, stretched, then started humming a song she'd made up while going around and picking the few flowers that grew in the clearing.

Kagome smiled and got up to help, glancing at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. Her plan came to mind again, and she was sure it would work. After all, her luck was really good, usually. _Once I have his trust, I can run away! _she thought. She'd almost felt bad when she first thought of the plan, for it meant pretty much using Sesshoumaru, but then she'd remembered that this was the cold-hearted killer who'd tried killing her on numerous occasions.

The plan wouldn't fail.

* * *

Not a clue when I'll update next. I'm starting school on Tuesday, so... Yeah. Busy busy busy. Plus, I have a site to keep up with and friends on the 'net I want to talk to and stuff.I'm not going lie and say that maybe if you review, I'll update sooner. I am going to say, though, that reviews would really help cheer me up. When I said yesterday was hell, I meant it. I hardly ever cry. I cried. Over the phone, no less, to a friend of mine after my best friend called me. I'll explain probably next update. Please review, though! 


	9. Trade?

Oh, wow, sorry for that! I haven't updated in forever! Well, a lot of things have been going on, the main one being school. Oh! And that thing in the last chapter that had me all depressed! I have to tell you about it!

Sara B, my best friend, called me on Thursday. The first words out of her mouth were "I'm quitting anime." Needless to say, I freaked. I asked why. She then went on to explain. Her dad absolutely loathes anything to do with Japan. I already knew that. However, when she was at her grandma's house, her cousin saw her reading a manga and her cousin then said that she'd tell. Soon, I realized Sara was crying over the phone. Her dad, last time he found out she was sneaking anime behind his back, threw everything that was related to Japan out. She was positive that this would happen again, and she was borrowing some of my stuff. I tried to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say. When we got off the phone, I immediately called another friend of mine -- Sara A. (I know lots of Sara's...) I started crying as I told her about it. Sara B, as I've said, is my best friend. Anime is her life. I just... couldn't take it. Eventually, Sara A calmed me down, and we both just talked about different things. That night, I made a decision -- I would quit anime too so that Sara B wouldn't be alone in her suffering. Earlier on that Sunday, though, I talked to her and found out that her dad never found out -- her cousin had been bluffing! So, now she still continues to sneak anime and manga behind her dad's back, and I can continue to watch and write anime!

Sorry if I bored you. Continue to other things now? Yes, let's.

**:Review Responses:**

**KagomePriestess-15: **Thank you! You know, I think you're the only one who actually said something about that...  
**hermonine: **Thank you, and of course you needed to know the plan! ;P yes, that is someone winking and sticking their toungue out at the same time. Don't ask why. I don't even know.  
**w1cked angel: **Ah, but all of that was good luck in disguise! Getting attacked and ending up in Feudal Japan made it so that she could meet Inuyasha, her true love! If that didn't happen, she'd never know what true love is! Shattering the jewel made it so she could stay with him and travel with him. noticeably skips the Kikyou thing Missing school and failing tests, you say? Oh, please! Who needs school? Especially when she'll most likely be staying in the Feudal era with Inuyasha. The Hojou thing? He should take the bloody hint! If he doesn't, I'm sure she'll come up with some way to tell him to go away. And I'd be **flattered** if two cute guys were fighting over me! ;P  
**Kitsune-MiMIK: **You can't hate Sesshy! And he doesn't hate Kohaku! He hates Naraku, who wascontrolling Kohaku to make him attack Rin. Besides, even if he did hate Kohaku, everyone knows that Rin's in love with him and would keep Sesshy from killing him! And thanks for the compliment!  
**Mel Leigh: **I do? Cool! Glad you think so! And you know, I think you're the ONLY one who's said something about Akana and Leiko and the disclaimers!  
**SubaruWings: **Aye, low indeed. Low indeed.  
**fluffywuffers: **RIKU! 'glomps' Heh... Silver-haired people are great! And did you mean update rather than review? I don't think one can review their own stories... o.O

**:End Review Responses:**

7 reviews! Alright! Time for... the DISCLAIMER!

**:Disclaimer:**

**Leiko: **Own Inuyasha, we do not. Woah, I just realized that this is the first time I got to start the disclaimer... Sweet.  
**Akana: **Only because I'm too nervous!  
**Leiko: **Why? Oh, yeah! I remember now! ... Crap.  
**Akana: **Exactly! Get prepared to start running!  
**Leiko: **You know... I just realized something. We asked Sesshoumaru to be our spell-checker since Microsft Word's down, remember?  
**Akana: **ACK! You're right! 'turns slowly and sees a dark silhoutte of Sesshoumaru glaring at them'  
**Leiko: **We're dead.  
**Akana: **Oh yeah.

**:End Disclaimer:**

Stupid muse... Why must you make me write such things? Why? And why is it that when you make me write this, **I'm** the one who gets chased? Oh well... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9, Trade?**

_Ugh... It feels like I haven't eaten in ages! _Kagome thought. She thought back to the previous day and realized that she hadn't eaten anything since she was kidnapped! _Is he trying to starve me to death? _she thought angrily. _If only I had my bag... Then I could make a meal real quick... I could make noodles... Hot, steamy, fresh noodles..._ Her stomach grumbled.

Rin looked at her. "Is Kagome-chan hungry?" she questioned. Kagome nodded. "Rin is hungry, too... Do you like fish?" When Kagome had answered with a yes, Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Is there a river nearby, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru slightly sniffed the air, looking for the scent of water. Yes, water does have a scent. What it would smell like, I haven't the faintest idea, though... But that's not the point! The point is that Sesshoumaru was looking for water, which he found. He nodded his head to the right, telling Rin that the water was that way.

Rin came running back to Kagome. "Let's go fishing!" she said cheerily.

Kagome nearly smiled. She'd never met a kid just as hyper as Rin besides Shippou! Her heart ached at the thought of him running around in the fields, and her thoughts went once again to her friends and how she wished to be with them again. She pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to appear sad in any way. "Alright!" she said. "That sounds good to me!"

Rin grinned. "Hurray!" She immediately started skipping in the direction her lord had told her, humming a tune. Her new friend was very fun and not at all like the grumpy Jaken Rin usually had to put up with!

Kagome got up, dusting herself off before walking after Rin. Yes, fish did sound really good, especially due to the fact that it'd been TWO DAYS since she'd eaten anything. She nearly cursed herself when she remembered that last night she'd spent with everyone.

_"No, I don't want anything. I'm not hungry. Besides, I'm sure **someone** would love to steal my meal!"_

A wave of guilt washed over her suddenly. _That's right..._ she thought. _We were... still fighting..._ A sigh nearly escaped her lips, but she held it in. She looked up, seeing the sun peering through the leaves of the trees. The wind swept her hair to the right, brushing it lightly against her cheeks. _Stupid skirts! I'm freezing!_ She shivered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to at least keep them warm. Beside her, Rin had stopped running, and was also shivering a little.

"It's really pretty out here, isn't it?" Kagome asked to get her mind and Rin's off the cold.

"Yeah," Rin whispered. It was as if everything around were sacred and shouldn't be disturbed by petty things such as talking or sound.

Kagome smiled before noticing something. The toad wasn't around for once! Now she was grinning. He was quite annoying, and it was great ot finally not have him grumbling about "stupid humans"!

Kagome and Rin both turned as they heard a twig snap. Kagome almost groaned aloud, and Rin just grinned. "Lord Jaken!" she said. "You're here!"

Jaken sighed deeply, holding onto the reigns of Ah-Un. Why, oh why must he always stay with the two humans? They could protect themselves, couldn't they?

They all continued along through the woods together. Rin hummed peacefully, Jaken kept up his grumbling, and Kagome was lost in thoughts of home and of baths. _Ugh! I haven't taken a bath since I left home!_

Not very long after, they came to the river they'd been searching for. Rin gasped in awe at the water, shimmering in the sunlight. When she looked in, the fishes' bright colors gleamed and shone. Without a sound, Rin dipped her hands quickly into the water. She attempted to seize a fish that was just swimming under her, but miscalculated the distance and instead nearly fell in. She just continued laughing.

_Nothing seems to faze her,_ Kagome thought. _Are all kids like her and Shippou?_

Something from across the river caught Kagome's eye at that moment. It seemed a slow motion moment as she looked up and saw, with a gasp... "Sango! Miroku! Shippou!" Her eyes searched for Inuyasha, and she felt her heart drop like a weight when she didn't see him at all.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping from his place behind Sango. He'd been slumping due to his chest pain and had been hidden. Hearing her voice, though, brought him a new strength. A second wind, if you will.

"Inuyasha!" She felt her heart leap back up. Inuyasha **had** come! He'd actually come for her!

Of course, the moment was ruined, as it always is, by Sesshoumaru's appearance. "So, you've finally come," he said to the Inu-tachi, but mainly to Inuyasha. "Ready to give me Tetsusaiga?"

"As if!" Inuyasha shouted without hesitation. "We're taking Kagome back by force! I'll kill you, Sesshoumaru, if that's what I have to do!" The fury in his words was great, and he was more angry than Kagome had ever seen him.

"A half breed like you could never defeat me. Do you need another demonstration of how weak you truly are?" Sesshoumaru responded coolly. "That could be arranged."

"Keh! You're the one going down!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Pain surged through him, the source of it being his chest, but he did his best to ignore it. He got ready to jump over to Sesshoumaru's side of the river, but Miroku got in front of him and stopped him.

"No!" he said forcefully. "There has to be another way to do this. You're still hurt from the last time you two fought!" In a whisper, he continued. "I have a plan, so don't worry! Just trust me and think back to the first time we met."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, not knowing what the monk was talking about. "But --"

"Trust me!" Miroku repeated.

Inuyasha stared at him a long hard minute. He didn't really trust anyone but himself to protect her completely, but... He had to now. "Fine," he growled. "But what is your --"

He never got to finish. Miroku moved away from him, perhaps to get out of striking range, then opened his wind tunnel.

"That won't work against Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said in a slight panic. Was he trying to suck up Sesshoumaru? No way! Even he'd know that Sesshoumaru could hold his ground! The only thing he'd accomplish would be sucking up Kagome!

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked. Just how stupid was the monk? He simply grabbed Kagome as she was passing and held her around her waist. He'd known the monk's true plan; get Kagome back over there. He wouldn't fall for it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed, flying past him.

A mixture of feelings, none good, tumbled about in Sesshoumaru at the moment. One was furocious anger towards the monk. One was worry for the young girl he'd come to think of as a daughter. One was fear for that very same little girl. It was the fear that came strongest, leaving him helpless; a feeling he did not like. Then came the guilt, washing over him in cold waves. He was supposed to protect her! He was supposed to take care of her! He'd gotten Kagome, sure, but what of Rin? What of the human child who always followed him, no matter how dangerous things were? What of the little girl who'd cared for him when no one else would?

Miroku sealed his wind tunnel at the last moment, catching Rin in his arms and nearly toppling over. _Not exactly what I'd hoped for..._ he thought. _I think I can make this work, though! _He put Rin down and, for a brief moment, he thought he could see... was it relief that he saw on Sesshoumaru's face? The next moment, the expression vanished, and cool indifference replaced it.

"Now, Sesshoumaru!" Miroku called, pretending not to notice the "are you suicidal?" stare Inuyasha was giving him. "You have Kagome, and we have -- " He paused and turned to Rin, who'd backed up several feet. "What's your name?"

She slightly shook her head, not wanting to tell him, terror on her face becase of the man who can suck things up. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called, looking around Miroku.

Miroku sighed slightly, then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "And we have your girl!" he finished. "What do you say we trade?"

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed. He, bargain with a human? As if! That would never happen. It was bad enough trading with a half breed, but a full human with no demon heritage at all? "And why should I?" he mocked. He'd put Kagome down as soon as the wind had stopped.

Inuyasha, at that moment, chose to intervene. He grabbed Rin by the collar, and she screamed slightly. "Or she gets it!"

"Inuyasha!"

He looked between the three people who'd yelled at him. "What?" he yelled back to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.

"Don't you dare hurt Rin-chan! If you do, I'll say the word until you break your back and can't ever get up!" Kagome threatened. This statement sparked Sesshoumaru's curiousity slightly, but he pretended not to care. "She has nothing to do with this! I appreciate you trying to get me back, but Rin is just an innocent by-stander!"

"Let me go!" Rin shrieked. "Let me go now, or Sesshoumaru-sama will get you!"

_Geez! She's more annoying than Shippou!_ Inuyasha silently complained, putting her down so she'd stop her screaming. "Then what in hell am I supposed to do?"

"You could let me continue with my plan," Miroku said in an annoyed voice, "instead of trying to harm an innocent girl!" Turning to Sesshoumaru, he continued. "It would be an even trade, wouldn't you say? After all, Kagome wants to return to us," she nodded vigorously at this, "and Rin wants to return to you. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Sesshoumaru simply smirked, a symbol that everyone took as a yes. _Perhaps this will be interesting..._

They each walked out onto the rocks in the middle of the stream. Kagome was standing beside Sesshoumaru, looking incredibly happy. Rin was next to Miroku, anxious to get back to the safety of her lord. Inuyasha was standing with his arms crossed, watching intently, wanting to make sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't try any funny stuff.

"On three," Miroku said. "One, two, three!"

Sesshoumaru reached out and picked Rin up, then put her down on the rock slightly behind him. She hid behind his leg and peered from behind him, watching Kagome as she tried to cross over. Miroku reached out a hand to help her, but, as he did so, something went wrong. Inuyasha shouted a quick, "Look out!", but it was too late. Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru and only then realized that his claws were glowing green -- and coming right at him!

* * *

I'm evil... Review please! The next chapter should come up sometime around... Sunday, maybe? My internet was down recently and I had a lot of time to write and work, and so I'm almost done with the next chapter. 


	10. Onegai, Sesshoumaru sama?

Hello again! See, told you it'd be up on Sunday:P Anyhow, I'm so happy that I got so many reviews in only two days! Oh, and Note: Onegai means please.

**:Review Responses:**

**ohiowriter: **Yes, yes they are.  
**hermonine: **Thank you! This soon enough?  
**Kagamoesiun: **Yes, I know. Sucks, huh:P But, luckily, you had to wait but a day and a half.  
**Chris's-babygirl: **That's what it looks like!  
**djdoodet: **'gasp' Now you shall be running from him with me! ... Could you kind of run slower so he'll be distracted with you long enough for me to escape? ;P  
**TakaraDaiya: **Thank you! And you shall just have to read and see what happens! And I agree with you about the Sess/Kag thing. Too many of those. XP  
**KagomePriestess-15: **No! Not pink! Anything but pink!  
**SubaruWings: **You have a Sesshy wall poster, too? Cool! I have one hanging above my bed! And yes, giving up anime is horrible... God thing we don't have to! And I love suspense... It brings people back for more. ;P

**:End Review Responses:**

Thank you, all! Now, I have nothing to say, so just read my disclaimer!

**:Disclaimer:**

**Leiko: **Why, muse? Why must you make us write such things as this?  
**Akana: **Because our muse hates us, why else?  
**Leiko: **'heavy sigh' Well, we don't own Inuyasha, everyone. We own nothing at all. Sad, huh?  
**Akana: **Very! But not as sad as us being chased by Sesshoumaru!  
**Leiko: **Very true, very true... 'still running'  
**Akana: **Maybe he'll forgive us at the end of the chapter...  
**Leiko: **Maybe! ... Doubt it, but maybe!

**:End Disclaimer:**

Stupid muse... Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10, "Onegai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"**

Miroku stepped back to avoid the attack. As he did so, he lost his balance and toppled into the water. "Miroku!" came three voices at once. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango all watched as Miroku, spluttering and choking, was carried downstream.

"I'll get him," Sango said. "Inuyasha, you concentrate on getting Kagome!" She quickly took the still sleeping Shippou off Kirara and thrust him in Inuyasha's arms with Kagome's bag, then flew down the river on Kirara to save Miroku.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled loudly. "Give Kagome back!"

Kagome angrily turned on Sesshoumaru. "How could you? You two had a deal! You can't just go and break a deal like that!"

"Think back carefully," he replied. "I never agreed to anything. I don't make deals with humans."

Anger, pure anger, was on her face. "You jerk!" she screamed. She poked him in the chest and starting giving him a lecture, as though he were Inuyasha and had just beaten up Shippou or something like that. She ended with the oh-so-famous line, "so, SIT!"

She only realized her mistake when a loud thud was heard from one bank and a wail of protest came from Jaken on the other side. She froze up, gaping as she tried to find words. "I... and... you... and... and..." She became pale. Terror creeped up on her. She slowly put her hand down and tried backing away, but realized she was on a stone and couldn't. She stared at Sesshoumaru, wondering what he would do next. An old fear came up again, one she'd put to rest a day ago. Would he kill her?

A sleepy voice suddenly drifted up from beside Inuyasha. "What's going on?" Shippou asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he saw Kagome, standing on a stone, looking at him, he immediately perked up. "KAGOME!" he yelled, running and jumping and finally leaping into her arms. "Kagome!" he repeated with a sob. "I was worried!"

"Shippou..." She held onto him tightly, overjoyed that she could hold him like before. "It's okay! I'm fine!" She patted his head comfortingly. "Everything's alright."

A deep, menacing growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. "Never again, wench," he said with a threatening and deadly tone. He then looked at the little furball Kagome was clutching protectively, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Leave him alone!" she said. Another feeling of foolish courage was flaring up in her again. "He's only a child! He's not hurting anyone!"

"He has to go," Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowing at the girl who dared defy him TWICE in a row. No demon had ever dared to try that, much less a measly and pathetic human!

Kagome held onto Shippou tighter. She finally became calmer, realizing now exactly who she was dealing with, and knew she had to choose her words carefully, or else become food for the birds. "Onegai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said at last. "I mean, he's just a kid, and he needs me right now. Besides, once he's calmed down --" An idea came to her. "He can get my stuff for me!"

"No," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. "Onegai?"

Of course, the pitiful look didn't work on Sesshoumaru. He, after all, was a cold-hearted killer. "No," he repeated.

"You're wasting your time," Inuyasha said, finally pulling himself from the ground. "He won't give in, Kagome. Just give it up." His teeth were clenched in pain. His chest was hurting so much now...

Inuyasha was also very surprised that Sesshoumaru hadn't killed her by now, or at least tried to. Had anyone else done something like that, they'd be dead in 2 seconds flat! Did he really want Tetsusaiga that much? Apparently so.

Kagome realized his words were true and her look turned hard. Yet another boost of foolish confidence. "And why not? It's just my bag! I need it! It has food that's easy to make and I'm really hungry right now! Plus, it has my brush! I need that right now! My hair feels so tangly that it's not even funny! It had everything I need, so why can't I have it?"

"Kagome-chan makes sense," Rin said, considering. She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Can she get her stuff, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He couldn't say no to Rin. It was a proven fact. No matter how hard he tried (and he had -- oh, he had), he couldn't say no. His words always twisted and found a way to make a yes despited his protests. He'd given up trying long ago, but even now... _Just say no. Just say no. Just say no._ "Fine." _Damn._ "Send the fox kit."

Kagome's face brightened. "Thank you!" she said. She looked at Shippou and noticed that he had stopped crying and was now clinging to her. "Shippou, can you bring me my bag, please? I might have to stay a little longer, and... well... You know how important my bag is to me. So, what do you say? Will you get it?"

"Of course!" Shippou replied, puffing out his chest in an effort to look like a fully-grown man rather than the young child he was. He failed, of course, but the effect was so cute! "I'll be right back! Promise!" He leapt from Kagome's arms and scurried over to Inuyasha and grabbed the bag from him before running back to Kagome and giving it to her. The entire process took a whole of... 1 minute. He was obviously hyper... "Here you go!" he said.

"Thank you!" Kagome beamed. She then sighed happily as she put her bag on the ground and knelt to look through it. She pulled out a thing of ramen and gave it to Shippou. "For Inuyasha," she said. "He's hungry, I'm sure!" Shippou nodded dutifully and scampered back over the rocks toward Inuyasha, bearing the "sacred" ramen.

Inuyasha took it, then looked back at Kagome. _I want her back,_ he thought. _I want her back now! I... miss her..._

Kagome waved at him, smiling cheerfully, though her thoughts were along the same lines as his. She wanted to go back! She wanted to be with Inuyasha!

"Time to go," Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "Unless the half breed would like to try some kind of stunt to claim her back?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at him, and he thrust the ramen back into Shippou's arms. "Give her back!" he yelled, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Sesshoumaru questioned, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Inuyasha could never beat him in a fair fight, even if the half breed were at full power. However, he knew also that Inuyasha was still in pain from their last encounter, and was more weakened.

Inuyasha was tempted to do the wind scar, but he soon realized that it would endanger Kagome's life. So, instead, he leapt onto a stone, and the two brothers began their little game of leaping stones while Kagome and Rin rushed to the bank.

As Inuyasha attempted to slice at Sesshoumaru, the elusive (I've been learning more words!) demon simply jumped above the horizontal cut and leapt over Inuyasha with calm grace. He landed on a stone behind him and drew Toukijin, which he then used to slice vertical along Inuyasha's back. He was going easy and the cut wasn't too deep, but to Inuyasha it felt like hell when coupled with his chest. He knelt on the rock in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Sesshoumaru, stop! Don't hurt him anymore!"

Sesshoumaru stood on the stone in front of Inuyasha's stone. "The wench is trying to beg for your life," he said in a slightly amused voice. "Are you really so weak that you need a human to beg for you?"

"Damn you..." Inuyasha growled. He stood up, a look of fierce determination on his face. "I'll kill you! I swear!"

Kagome watched worriedly. Inuyasha was really hurt, and there was nothing she could do! She couldn't even be there to bandage him up later that day! She couldn't be there in the days after, being with him, helping him... There would be no more fights between them... No more dealing with his stubborness in an effort to help out... There would be none of that.

And what of the others? She wouldn't see them, either! No more Shippou, romping around the fields! No more of Miroku's lechery and Sango's punishment! No more heart-warming scenes like the one she'd witnessed in Kaede's hut the night she came back! All of it was gone...

"Give up," Sesshoumaru said. "You're too weak now to even fight anymore. You should just hand over Tetsusaiga so you can at least have your wench back. As for now, I refuse to fight you; you're not worth my time." With that said, he turned back to his side of the bank, calming walking along the stepping stones.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled. He attempted to follow after him, but stopped after one step and sank to his knees, panting and clutching Tetsusaiga for support. "Don't leave again, you coward!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. Kagome realized what was going to happen now and, rather than being carried by Sesshoumaru once again (something I'd ADORE!), she got on Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken. Numbness creeped in as they took off, flying over Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sango and Miroku, were only just now returning. Up until now she'd been counting on Inuyasha and her friends to save her, but she only just now realized that they were helpless. She realized that she herself was helpless. Her plan wouldn't work. It would fail. It would fail, just like their plans had. It was fate.

Cruel, unstoppable fate.

* * *

It wasn't as much a cliffhanger as usual, at least. Review, please! 


	11. Ramen

Haven't updated in... 'counts on fingers' Forever! Gomen! I've had school and all that "good" stuff... Bleck... Then I came on here to look at the stories I usually read and realized that I haven't updated since August 21rst! It's almost been a month! So, after seeing that, I immediately started typing away on Wordpad (Microsoft Word's not working! 'cries'). So, if this chapter seems a little rushed, you know why.

**:Review Responses:**

**w1cked angel: **I know! I meant for it to be!  
**Kagamoesiun:** Suspense is what I do best!  
**TakaraDaiya:** Hai! Being carried by the Lord of Hotness would be great! And you're probably right about Sesshoumaru's cold heart melting!  
**hermonine:** I didn't even think of that! But, of course, Sesshoumaru would probably have sniffed him out or something, you know?  
**ohiowriter: **You mean, I actually pulled it off? (the bringing feelings to the readers thing) SCORE! That's exactly what I was trying to do! I'm so glad it worked!  
**SubaruWings:** I'd give up my boring life here, too, to be with him... 'sigh' Kagome doesn't know how good she's got it! I mean, she's got three cute guys wholove her(Kouga, Inuyasha, and Hojou), and she's constantly getting to see some reallycute/hot guys, like Lord Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Miroku, and pretty much all the good-looking guys in the anime! How lucky is she?  
**djdoodet:** 'sigh' How many times must I say it? They're not going to fall in love!  
**lil kagome 13:** I know... And sorry for taking so long to update! '  
**BlueMonkey89:** Thank you, and sorry for not updating as soon as I had planned!  
**InuSessyloverforeva:** You'll just have to read to find out!  
**KagomePriestess-15:** I didn't? Sorry! I thought I did! And thank you for the compliment!  
**flutist726:** Thank you!

**:End Review Responses:**

Whew! That was a lot of reviews! Thanks, guys!

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **'cries' My legs are starting to ache!  
**Leiko: **Why don't you stop to rest?  
**Akana: **I'm not **that** stupid.  
**Leiko: **'sigh' It was worth a try! Oh, and no, we still don't own Inuyasha. If we did, we could make Sesshoumaru stop chasing us!  
**Akana: **Why don't we just stop making him our spell-checker?  
**Leiko: **... That's actually a good idea... Who are you and what have you done with Akana?  
**Akana: **...

**:End Disclaimer:**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11, Ramen**

"Is something the matter, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked curiously, concerned for her friend.

"No," she answered simply. Her voice seemed dull and numb, and there was little to no conviction in it.

She hadn't budged an inch since Sesshoumaru had led them to a clearing and they'd settled down. She was still sitting next to the same stump of a tree as before. She hadn't said a word, either. She'd just watched with emotionless eyes as Rin chased butterflies and did other such things as a child does. She'd just watched with emotionless eyes as Jaken built up a fire to try and impress his lord (he, of course, failed -- you can't impress anyone by making a fire with a staff that BLOWS OUT fire!). She'd just watched with emotionless eyes as Sesshoumaru sat on the opposite end of the clearing, thinking about who knows what. She'd just watched with emotionless eyes as the world went by and as time passed.

"Kagome-chan..." Rin was concerned for her friend. She was acting very different, and it kind of scared her. "Are you hungry?"

As her stomach growled, Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked to Rin and smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, I guess I am. I'll make some of my food this time, though. That sound good?"

Rin nodded eagerly, wondering what kind of food Kagome was talking about. When Kagome pulled out a few cups of instant ramen, she was confused. She'd never seen anything

like it.

Sesshoumaru, though he'd never admit it, was also confused as to what the food was. How would he know the deliciousness of perfectly cooked instant ramen? He was born in, after all, a place with nothing even remotely close to that. How sad...

Kagome poured water from a water bottle she had in her bag into each of 4 cups; on for her, one for Rin, one for Sesshoumaru, and one for Jaken. She was almost certain that the two latter would refuse it, but oh well. That was their loss.

"That smells good!" Rin said when the water was boiling and the smell of almost done ramen filled the air. She took a few good sniffs and sighed happily. "Rin cannot wait to eat!"

Kagome looked from the pan where all four ramen cups were being cooked over the fire and smiled at Rin. "If you think it smells good, wait until you try it!" She looked back and an image of Inuyasha slurping the noddles down came to her mind. A wave of sadness washed over her, but she pushed it away and concentrated on making sure the ramen was cooked just right.

Sesshoumaru took a silent whiff of it. He nearly opened his mouth to say something along the same lines of what Rin had said, but stopped himself just in time. This was human food! He didn't need such things, especially not when it was cooked by his half brother's wench! But still... It did smell good... So very good...

"Here, Rin-chan!" Kagome said, smiling as she handed Rin her cup and chopsticks. "Be careful, it's hot." She gave Jaken his, then picked up another and walked to where Sesshoumaru was still and silent against the tree. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Would you like some?"

_Yes!_ his mind screamed. "No," he said aloud, not even bothering to look at her. "I do not eat human food." _But it smells so good! _he complained on the inside. Still, he would not give in to such temptations.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, kneeling now beside him. "Come on, just one bite?" He just sat silently, and Kagome nearly yelled with frustration. He was as stubborn as his brother! However, she knew how to handle it. "Alright. I'll just set it here in case you change your mind." She left it beside him, then walked back to her own cup and sighed happily before digging in. In a purposely loud voice she exclaimed, "These are better than usual! So, what do you think, Rin?"

"This is so good!" the young girl exclaimed. "This is the best food I've ever had!"

Kagome grinned. "That's good to know! I'm really glad you like it so much!" This was almost too easy. Everything was going perfectly. Soon, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to help himself and would take a bite. This was what she was waiting for. Then something happened she wasn't counting on...

"It's... Okay..." Jaken mumbled under his breath, as though it pained him to say it. "For human food!" he quickly added.

Better than perfect! Sesshoumaru would try the ramen. Now, why did Kagome want him to try it so much? Well... _He must be really hungry, even though he doesn't act like it. I don't want him to starve._ As said in an earlier chapter, Kagome felt that he wasn't a bad person, and she couldn't help but care about what happened to him. She just wished he'd drop the act already!

For Sesshoumaru, the smell was torture. If only his nose weren't so sensitive... If only the wench hadn't placed it so near to him... If only he hadn't let the runt get her bag for her... If only, if only, if only! He knew what her plan was, though, and he wouldn't fall for it. He would not eat her food, no matter how good it smelled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, won't you at least try it?" Rin asked.

_Thank you!_ his mind shouted in glee. Now he finally had an excuse! He seemingly reluctantly picked up the cup of ramen and took the chopsticks. He peered into it with an expression of disgust, then slowly used his chopsticks to pick up some of the noodles. He slowly, solemnly took a bite...

Kagome grinned. He'd finally tasted it! Now he wouldn't starve! After all, no one could resist the oh so wonderful tase of --

"Disgusting," Sesshoumaru said, putting the ramen cup back on the ground in its earlier position. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, seeming as if he were asleep.

The grin disappeared. Impossible! Was she hearing things? Could it possibly be true that someone didn't like ramen noodles? "W-What?" she stammered, not knowing how to respond.

"Disgusting," he repeated coolly, never opening his eyes.

She gaped at him. In her entire life, she'd not met a single person who could ever resist the great taste of ramen! She thought it was impossible not to love it! But here, right in front of her, was someone who'd defied everything she'd ever learned about people and their bond with their noodles. She felt like she was going to faint. Instead, she just slowly ate her meal in silence, stunned and in a slight state of shock.

Jaken put his down, trying to follow the example of his lord, but he couldn't resist and started eating once more in less than a minute. Rin just continued on in a happy, oblivious silence. Sesshoumaru's cup remained untouched.

* * *

Sometime late at night, around midnight or so, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. He looked around quickly, making sure everyone was asleep. Then, with a silent sigh of relief, he picked up his cup and chopsticks. 

Such a liar he was. But a good liar, nonetheless. In truth, the ramen was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, and it was killing him earlier when the others were eating it and he wasn't. He had to maintain his dignity and reputation, though, and so he forced himself to think of things other than that smell until all were asleep. That's where we are now, with him holding the cup of ramen in his hands.

He realized it was cold, so he took the odd pot Kagome had used that she'd left on the ground and sped off in search of a clearing far enough away from the others for him to be certain they wouldn't wake up because of the smell. He found a small one and settled there. He made up a fire and put the pot over it and the ramen on the pot, just as Kagome had. He waited until the smell was perfect before finally taking his cup and allowing himself to eat.

A sigh of joy escaped his lips after the first bite. Wonderful. He continued eating, taking his time to savor all the ramen-y goodness. (This is making **me** hungry! 'cries')

* * *

It was some time later before Sesshoumaru sneaked back to where everyone was. He'd disposed of the cup, and already he had an excuse for its disappearance if Kagome should ask. 

He settled back into his position and waited for morning to come.

* * *

Ah, Sesshy, what a liar you are. But hey, we all know that no one can resist the power of ramen! Review, please! 


	12. Hurray! The Day

I feel horrible. Really horrible. I haven't updated in two months. GOMEN!

**:Review Responses:**

**FEH:** Too true!  
**ngan: **Been workin' on it.  
**ohiowriter: **Glad you think so!  
**hermonine: **Thanks!  
**w1cked angel:** Of course he is! As said before, no one can resist the rameny goodness!  
**SubaruWings: **lol! Yes, tragic, tragic... 'cries' Why would she pick Inuyasha when there's Sesshy right there? Er... Anyway... Thanks for the review!  
**Silver Ferret: **lol! I know where he is! ... CHASING ME! Come get him! 'cries'  
**fluffywuffers: **Ansem **is** hot, isn't he? And don't worry, li'l Ansem, I won't tell! ;P  
**KagomePriestess-15: **You're welcome! And actually, I had a bowl of noodles next to me while writing this, so no, I wasn't hungry! ;P  
**AnitaThePaperMaster: **Your name reminds me of a friend of mine at school... You wouldn't happen to be named Sara B, would you? 'eyes you suspiciously' Just kidding! I know you're not. She doesn't have an account on here. And hai, they are alike! And I won't tell, don't worry. Thanks for the review

**:End Review Responses:**

**:Disclaimer:**

**Leiko: **Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't our spell checker this time! Inuyasha was!  
**Akana: **So don't blame us if there are any mistakes! Blame Inuyasha's bad grammar and spelling and stuff!  
**Inuyasha: **Oi! I heard that!  
**Leiko: **We know. And we also know that Kagome is our friend.  
**Akana: **Kagome! Li'l help here, please!  
**Kagome: **Inuyasha, sit boy!  
**Leiko: **That's gotta hurt... Well, we don't own you, so we don't care. :P

**:End Disclaimer:**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hurray! -- The Day** (Note: I wasn't feeling too creative with the title, so... Bleh.) 

Today.

Without question, when Kagome woke up, she knew something exciting was going to happen. No doubts on what it was, either. It was the day she'd escape from Sesshoumaru, Lord of Hotness, once and for all. She could just feel it.

Perhaps it was when she first awoke and saw that the cup of ramen that had previously occupied a spot next to Sesshoumaru was gone. Perhaps it was when Sesshoumaru actually opened an eye slightly to see what she was cooking as she made ommelettes for breakfast(she has everything else in that bag, so why not eggs?). Perhaps it was the subtle vibe she was getting that he actually trusted her a little more.

She smiled inwardly. All around, everything was silent. It was as though the animals, the plants, the sky -- everything! -- were waiting for something to happen, and Kagome knew what.

They were waiting for her to escape.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. They were getting absolutely nowhere! Since after Sesshoumaru left that last time, things had been going much too slow for his liking. First off, the others had to basically force him to stay in one place long enough for them to bandage him up using the medical supplies Kagome had somehow given to Shippou without Sesshoumaru noticing(yeah... I forgot to put that in chapter 10... my bad...). Once that was done, they kept him from going anywhere for the rest of that day as well as the night. Finally, when morning came, he was once again made to ride Kilala. He was beginning to loath being treated like a helpless child. 

_I'm beginning to loath being treated like a helpless child!_ Inuyasha thought angrily. (Nailed that one!) _They're acting like I can't do anything just because I'm hurt! I've gotten worse injuries than this before and lived!_

His eyes angrily scoured the surrounding forest, searching for any sign of his brother or Kagome. He wanted to be on the ground, running, sniffing out her trail. He wanted to show no weakness in the face of anyone, especially not Sesshoumaru. Things were definitely not going according to his wishes, of course. If they were, he'd have Kagome, Sesshoumaru would be beaten, and they would've been home in time for ramen.

Today was not a good day.

* * *

Kagome stretched after eating her breakfast, feeling refreshed and good about life. Humming, she brought her brush out of her back pack and proceeded to brush her hair. There were a few very stubborn tangles, but she was too light-hearted to be worried about them. After all, today was the day she'd escape. 

After a while of being awake, Kagome decided to push her luck a little. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she began politely, "where's the cup of ramen that was by you last night?"

"I threw it away," he responded after a moment's consideration. "The smell was disgusting."

"I see." The smile never left her face. _In other words, _she thought, _you took it to another clearing somewhere and ate it while we were asleep! I knew no one could resist the power of ramen!_

All was right with the world again. Everyone loved ramen and Kagome was going to escape. How cool was that?

"Kagome-chan!" Rin called, bringing a circlet of flowers she'd made. "Rin made this for you! Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Kagome said, letting the child place it on her head. She fingered lightly the yellow daisies, thinking of how she'd really miss Rin and how much she missed Shippou at the moment. "Thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome!" Rin beamed, then went off to collect more flowers. Kids and flowers just seemed to be a very common thing...

Kagome leaned back against a tree, picking up a small purple flower that was next to her. She held it by the stem, twirling it around first one way, then the other with her forefinger and her thumb. She had only to wait now. Soon it would be time.

And soon it was. Not long after, perhaps an hour, she got thirsty. She instinctively reached for her bag and looked through it for her water bottles, but realized they were empty. She was depressed that she'd have to walk to wherever the nearest river was until she realized that it would provide the perfect excuse to get away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said as politely as before, "I'm really thirsy. Do you know where the nearest river is?"

After a few moments, he nodded his head slightly to the north. Kagome smiled a thanks, then started heading into the trees on the side of the clearing but stopped and turned to look at Rin. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, hoping desperately that the child said no. She'd only asked to make it seem less suspicious to Sesshoumaru.

Her luck was in today. "No, Kagome-chan!" Rin replied with an adorable smile. "Would you like some company, though?"

"No thanks, I'll be okay," Kagome said, walking off into the trees. _YES!_ her mind screamed. It was perfect, absolutely prefect! Who knew that Sesshoumaru would actually trust her so much? Not I! (actually, being the authoress, I kind of had to know, huh?)

There was only one thing that she remembered when it was too late. _My bag!_ She thought about going back to get it. She even stopped in the middle of the forest and looked back towards the direction she'd come. Of course, when she actually, really thought about it, she realized that getting the heck out of there without causing suspicion was more important than getting her back pack back. She continued along her way, feeling as if a small part of her was leftback there with her bag. She didn't mind it, though. While she was leaving a small piece behind, she was heading towards a larger piece.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's previously closed eyes flew open. He knew that the wench had been trying to get away. Of course he did. This, however, wasn't what caused his sudden interest in looking at something other than the backs of his eyelids. He arose quickly yet elegantly, commanding Jaken and Rin to stay where they were. They, of course, obeyed without question as Sesshoumaru simply walked from the quickly. Once he was out of sight, he took to the trees. 

Kagome was at the river now. He could smell that. She'd apparently stop to rest and to get a quick drink of water. He could also smell an unwanted prescence lingering around, getting closer to the oblivious girl at each passing moment.

* * *

Kagome stood up, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve after taking a nice long drink from the river. She stretched, feeling great about everything. After all, why wouldn't she feel great? She was heading back towards Inuyasha and the others! 

She heard the bushes rustle near her, and her heart stopped for a moment. A single, fleeting thought went through her mind: _Did Sesshoumaru follow me?_ When the bushes stopped rustling and a little squirrel appeared, she let out a sigh of relief. _Of course he didn't! Why would he? He thinks I'm only going to the river, and that's where I am right now. Past this is when I'll have to be quick and careful... It will be worth it, though!_

She started as if she were walking back to the camp at first, but then she suddenly dashed off to the right and started running. She ran through the trees, dodging roots and thorns and other such things. She pushed aside the low hanging branches that had lost all their leaves and moved around the trunks of large trees. Only when she stopped after a few minutes to catch her breath did she feel the eery and familiar prickling of her skin. A chill went down her spine, but she knew that it was not from the cold. Something was out there; someone was watching her.

She turned slowly, searching for the unknown menace. Her instincts told her to run, but her body was frozen. Something told her that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. Something told her that it wasn't safe to be there. Something told her she should get out of there. Something else told her that she should at least stay and see what it was.

A rustle in the bushes on the left. There! No, wait; a twig snapping on the right. There! No, behind you! Now it's at the right again! In front! No --

Kagome gasped as sudden realization hit her. Slowly, very slowly, she lifted her eyes towards the bare limbs of the tree she was leaning against. It was there. Whatever was following her was waiting above her. She dreaded seeing it, but she knew she must. She must see what was following her. She must see the reason she was going to run.

She saw it.

She screamed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. The girl had obviously seen the demon, and so the demon would stop its hiding and come after her openly. This would shorten Kagome's life span considerably -- unless he, of course, stopped the demon. He intended to do just that. He wanted Tetsusaiga, and he needed a hostage to get it. What good's a dead hostage? 

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, including himself, but there was indeed another reason. He actually started to care for Kagome. He felt that he had to protect her. Indeed, she was becoming... a friend?

Absurd. Sesshoumaru had no friends.

_

* * *

RUN!_ her instinctsyelled ather. They need not have worried, for her legs were already pumping fast to escape the terror at her back. She was cold, alone, hungry, but she didn't care._ Her adrenaline was the fear and repulsion running through her at the thought of the demon._

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her situation... It was so familiar! But when had it ever happened before? She couldn't remember. She went through her mind, searching for some kind of hint, some kind of clue, but she couldn't -- for the life of her -- remember when it'd happened.

_Suddenly, she felt her ankle give way under her. She felt it collapse, and, on instinct, she rolled with it. The next thing she knew she was laying on her side on the freezing ground, clutching her ankle tightly in pain. That lump of fear came back to her throat, bigger than before. She somehow managed to get back to her feet, but all thoughts of fleeing were far from her mind. She knew she couldn't even make it another inch without completely collapsing and perhaps even crying._

Some parts were different, true, but it all had happened before at some point in time. When, she did not know. Was it a dream? _A dream?_ she thought slowly. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't sort out her thoughts completely enough to discern whether or not this could be a possibilty.

_She closed her eyes as she heard twigs snap somewhere in front of her. She knew that the demon was there now, but she couldn't bear to look at it. She knew, though, that she was being weak; taking the coward's way out. She would have to open her eyes and face her death, be strong like all she knew in her life were. _

"A dream?" she whispered. It came out more as a gasp.

_She had to do something, she knew. Even if it was the last time she ever saw anything, she could at least go out with a bang and inflict damage on that demon. She opened her eyes slowly, determination and resolve showing fiercely in them. She would fight the demon with everything she had, and if she died in the battle, then so be it. At least no one could say she was a coward then._

"A dream?" she repeated uncertainly as she saw something shocking. In front of her stood a powerful figure. He'd slain the demon; he'd come to her rescue. He was familiar. Very familiar. He was -- "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned and faced her. "Fool," he said simply.

She laughed. It was a small laugh of relief and of sudden realization. "A dream," she confirmed. _Someone came to my rescue; that someone was Sesshoumaru!_

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. What _was_ she going on about? Oh well, not that it really mattered to him. If she wanted to ramble nonsense about some sort of dream she had, let her; that was her mental problem, not his.

Kagome beamed. "Arigat -- "

It happened so fast. She didn't even realize that it'd happened until after the fact. One moment she was facing Sesshoumaru, ready to say her thanks, and the next, she was travelling away from him at a very fast speed. She caught a brief glimpse of confusion on Sesshoumaru's face before he disappeared. Actually, it was she who disappeared. She didn't know why, but she was being carried away from the one who'd saved her life -- twice, now.

From Sesshoumaru's point of view, a blur of a figure snatched Kagome up as she was speaking. He was at first confused as to who it was, but then he caught a familiar scent he very much hated.

Naraku.

The unknown figure was another of his incarnations. It was a new one, and it had captured Kagome. It was fast -- faster than he, even. That wasn't good. It carried Kagome away, back to Naraku's castle most likely.

Sesshoumaru growled and set off in a run. The new incarnation was faster, that was true enough, but he could still track it and get Kagome back. He felt that he had to. Not only because she was a hostage, but because she was...

Nonsense. She wasn't a friend. Sesshoumaru had no friends.

* * *

NOTE: It's official. This story will end ineither one or twomore chapters. Most likely two. Kagome is now being taken to Naraku -- what will happen when she gets there? Will Sesshoumaru make it in time to save her, or will it be too late to do anything? What will Inuyasha do when he finds out that Naraku has Kagome in his clutches? When will you review this chapter? When will I update next? When will I stop asking questions! 

Er... Please review, and I'll try to have the chapter up soon! Seriously! Let's make the deadline... Two weeks. What? I have school, for Sesshoumaru's sake! I'll try my best to have it up by then. Sayoonara, and take care all!


	13. Hostage

Happy December! 'throws confetti' It's the wonderful month of December! You know what that means? ... Neither do I. ANYway, sorry it took longer than expected, but at least my new chapter is here! And please, people, since I'm no longer allowed to post review replies on my stories (that was the best part!), sign in/give your email addresswhen leaving a comment! That way I can get back to you and such! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, but first...

**:Disclaimer:**

**Leiko: **Hurray for December. Woot.  
**Akana: **You'll have to excuse her unexcitement... You see, the more excited **I** get, the less she gets! 'nods hyperly'  
**Leiko: **Oi. That's annoying. Stop.  
**Akana: **'whisper' See what I mean? Well, I hope you all have a wonderful month of December! 'throws more confetti' I also hope that the Inuyasha crew (whom we don't own) has a great December month! WHEEEE!  
**Kagome: **Er... No more sugar for you... 'sweatdrop'

**:End Disclaimer:**

ENJOY! 'twitch, twitch'

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hostage**

"Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango asked above the roar of the wind as the flying cat suddenly changed course with a small growl. Behind her, Inuyasha was gripping Kirara's fur a bit tighter, and his teeth were clenched. Miroku was riding now also; he'd gotten tired, Inuyasha wanted to hurry, and Kirara suddenly found that she could actually carry 4 peoplebut only if Shippou was one of them. That was just something that this authoress overlooked so Miroku would suffer for a while. Or maybe the authoress just forgot. Or maybe this authoress should stop talking about this authoress and get on with the story.

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat out, as if the name tasted bad in his mouth. "One of his new incarnations has her! Dammmit!" He lifted his hands and punched one into the other with another "dammit" coupled with a deep, long growl of frustration.

They had been close. Very close. Inuyasha had been able to smell Kagome. He'd been able to smell the demon, and then he'd been able to smell Sesshoumaru as he saved her. Then, just as they were almost to her, she was snatched away.

It was annoying, to say the very least.

* * *

It was also annoying when a cat demon, bearing a half breed rider and his friends, swooped down and flew next to Sesshoumaru. He slowed down a bit reluctanctly, curious as to what the pests wanted. 

"Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted from atop Kirara. "How dare you? You let Naraku get her! Dammit, Sesshoumaru! I swear, if Kagome gets hurt, I'll kill you! Stealing her yourself to get Tetsusaiga is one thing, but letting NARAKU get her?" He then proceeded to use a numerous amount of curses, many of which aren't suitable for this story.

Sesshoumaru sent an icy cold glare his way. He loathed being told off, especially by his little brother. "And how many times have _you_ failed to protect the wench?" Sesshoumaru asked cooly, calmly, collectively. He didn't stick around for an answer; he sped up and left Inuyasha, gaping for words, in his dust.

* * *

When Kagome had regained enough sense to know that she was being taken away, she immediately wanted it to stop. "Put me down!" she commanded. She didn't exactly sound very formidable, seeing as how her voice was wavering from fear. "I-I mean it! Put me down right now!" 

"No can do," said the demon carrying her. "I'm under strict orders to bring you straight to Naraku." The demon had long raven black hair and piercing yellow eyes. His pointed ears stuck out from his hair a bit as he grinned down at Kagome. "He's got plans to use you to lure out Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and then you're going to be insurance. Sort of a hostage, if you will."

Kagome nearly groaned aloud. _You've **got** to be kidding me!_ "What exactly does he want?" she asked, becoming scared once more. Being Sesshoumaru's hostage was one thing; he was (for the most part) true to his word. Naraku, however... Who knew what he'd try to pull?

"How should I know?" the demon asked. "I'm just his servant. Although," he added after a few seconds' thought, "he did say something about wanting to get both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the same place..."

"What? Why?"

"You're asking me like I know."

Kagome's mind immediately went to work contemplating what Naraku would want with the two brothers. _He can't beat them in a fight,_ she thought. _The last time he tried, they almost killed him! But... He's probably gotten stronger by then... What if he's **too** strong? What if Inuyasha's in danger?_

There was, of course, nothing she could do about it. The best she could hope to do would be to struggle and try to get away from the demon, which, of course, wasn't working in the least. Eventually, she gave up. In hopeless despair, she asked one more question.

"What's your name?"

This took the demon rather by surprise. His eyes had been on the path ahead, but now he stopped and just stared at Kagome, blinking a bit. He stayed like this for a few minutes, not saying a word. "Kenichi," he finally spoke. "Why?"

"Just wondering so that I could stop calling you 'the demon' in my mind."

"Oh... That makes sense, I guess..." Kenichi continued along his journey at the same ultra super fast speed as he was going before. He did have somewhere to be, after all.

Eventually, Kagome wondered why they weren't there yet. If they were going that fast, wouldn't it be a matter of minutes until they got to the castle? She voiced this observation a few minutes after wondering it.

Kenichi shrugged casually. "I just decided to run around and through a few forests to throw your friends off the trail," he answered in the same casual manner. "Sesshoumaru probably won't get confused, but Inuyasha will for sure."

Kagome said nothing for a little while, and for a little while there was peace without a sound but rushing wind. "Why are you doing all this?" she asked after some time of this.

"So they won't catch us," he responded as though it were obvious.

"No, I mean... Working for Naraku," she explained. "You're strong enough to beat him, right? You're definitely fast enough. So, why?"

He looked up towards the sky for a minute or so in thought. When he finally looked down at Kagome, it was with a blank expression. "I don't know. I guess I've just never given it much thought." He paused for a moment, then his expression became slightly confused. "Wait, why am I telling all of this to a human like you? It's none of your business!" He looked back ahead and said nothing more.

Kagome wasn't foolish; she asked no more questions. At least, not until a large castle loomed overhead. Then she asked one final question in a fearful. "Is that Naraku's castle?"

"Yep."

* * *

Indeed, Sesshoumaru wasn't getting confused with all the running around Kenichi did. He somehow figured out which was the straightest path and took it instead of running around in circles like a fool. Don't ask me how he figured it out; he's just good like that! Besides, I'm only a simple authoress who is in control of the story! Wait a minute... That means I would know... Okay, I'm just too lazy to think of something. 

As he went, he wondered what Naraku would want with her. He knew that she could sense the jewel shards, so maybe he wanted her to work for him or something. _Why should I care? _he thought after contemplating for a few minutes. _She's nothing to me, only a hostage. If she dies, oh well; I just find some other way to get the Tetsusaiga._

Those these were his thoughts, he didn't really feel that way. Something told him that he had to protect her. They had truly become... What was the word?

No. Not friends. Sesshoumaru had no friends.

Well-known aqquaintances. That was a better phrase.

Sesshoumaru felt that he had to protect his well-known aqquaintance.

Doesn't it just kind of roll off the toungue?

Okay, okay; this authoress will stop stalling and get on with the story.

Especially since something interesting is happening.

After about 30 minutes of searching and smelling a deciphering the right path, Sesshoumaru came to a place that some like to call pure evil. Others like to call it the most horrible place in the world. Now, I don't know about you, but I just call it Naraku's castle. It saves having to explain to anyone without half a brain cell what you mean.

As Sesshoumaru stood and looked at it, he nearly growled aloud, but he made sure to keep his emotions in check. "Naraku," he called out in a clear, cold voice, "come out now. Or are you too cowardly?"

A poofy cloud of smoke that was presumably poison miasma marked Naraku entrance. Indeed, when the miasma drifted away on the wind to cause all sorts of havoc elsewhere, Naraku was standing there with a rather smug look on his face. For once, he wasn't clad in babboon skin, and was instead in his normal lord robes. He gave a small chuckle as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he drawled in mock-courtesy, "You've made it. Where is your half breed brother, I wonder? Still out searching a way to get here?"

"Where's the wench?" Sesshoumaru asked icily, ignored Naraku's question.

"Don't worry, she's safe," he answered with the same tone of voice. "For now," he added.

"What do you want?"

"Simple; to get rid of you and Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed aloud. Naraku, kill him? **Him**? "I will not be beaten by lowly demon scum like you. However, if it is a fight you want," Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin at this point, "it is a fight you'll get."

Naraku smirked. "You can't beat me." Sesshoumaru ignored the remark and instead sent a blue attack straight towards Naraku, who let the attack wash over his barrier. "You see?" he asked cockily. "You can't even break through my barrier. How do you expect to harm me?"

It was an intriguing question indeed, but Sesshoumaru knew that there was some way to get to Naraku. He had only to think of it.

* * *

"Follow Sesshoumaru's scent, Kirara," Inuyasha commanded. Kirara obliged, and Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed ahead for any signs of Naraku's castle. "Naraku's incarnation twisted around to confuse us, but, as much as I hate to admit it, Sesshoumaru would be able to tell where to go. If we follow the path he went in, it should take us directly to Naraku." He once more envoked the use of the "d" word which I tire of writing. 

Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement. Miroku was behind Sango, who was in front, and he could see how worried she was. He carefully placed his chin on her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said soothingly with a smile. "We'll get Kagome back."

Sango started blushing at how close their faces were to each other. "Miroku," she started, "I never really got to thank you for your plan to get Kagome back the other day..."

"Why, my lady Sango," he said, this time with a mischevious grin, "you can give me your thanks by letting me --- " One quick slap and he immediately removed his hand from its previous resting point; the backside of a now enraged demon slayer.

"What an idiot," Shippou commented from Inuyasha's shoulder. Once the brief excitement was over, he looked at Inuyasha. "We're going to find Kagome soon, right?" he asked in a small voice. "We'll rescuse her from Naraku, right?"

Inuyasha remained quiet for a few minutes. His thoughts lingered on what Sesshoumaru had said earlier. _"How many times have _you_ failed to protect the wench?"_ echoed in his mind. There were plenty of times when he'd let her fall into the clutches of Naraku and numerous other demons. She'd been put in danger more times than he could count, and all because of his failing to protect her. In the end, everything had always worked out, true enough, but he always feared that one day he would be too late, that one day he wouldn't get to her in time to save her. What if today was that day? What if Naraku actually killed her? What if --

No. He wouldn't allow himself to think such thoughts. "Yeah, we're going to save her, Shippou. We're going to save her."

It just so happens that at that very moment the wind was blowing in the direction they were headed. This means that anyone who was behind them would immediately be smelled by Inuyasha, which was exactly the case. He turned his head nad looked over his shoulder at a brown speck that was slowly getting larger and turning intoa two-headed dragon with two passengers. "Kirara, slow down for a minute," Inuyasha said slowly, puzzled as to why Sesshoumaru's pet dragon was heading towards them.

In a few minutes, Ah Un was flying along next to Kirara. "Inuyasha, have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru around?" Jaken asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked right back, weary already of having to talk to the imp.

"It is none of your -- "

"Ah Un was telling us to come," Rin spoke up, interrupting Jaken. She was carrying a small bouquet of flowers as she rode. "He was motioning for us to get on, and when we did, he started taking us in this direction." She was surprising everyone, including herself, at how much she was talking to strangers, but she really wanted to know where her lord was.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe he went this way, maybe not," he said non-committedly.

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled kindly at Rin. "Yes, he's been this way," she answered. "We're trying to find him and Kagome. They're near Naraku, so you might not want to come. It's too dangerous."

Rin shook her head vigorously at this suggestion. "I'm going," she said with firm determination. "I'll follow Lord Sesshoumaru anywhere he goes, no matter what."

Inuyasha slightly growled in frustration. "Yeah, well, that's all good and dandy," he said quickly, "but we need to go get Kagome before something happens to her!" He urged Kirara forward, and they left Rin and Jaken in their dust just as Sesshoumaru had left them in his.

* * *

"You are a coward," Sesshoumaru spoke at last after a few minutes of silence had passed between him and Naraku. "Hiding behind a barrier like that... How pathetic. Are you afraid, Naraku? Is that why you will not come from behind there and truly fight?" 

Naraku gave another of his rather annoying chuckles. "Afraid?" he echoed. "Nay, I am only cautious. I know of your power, and I know you have a grudge against me. Even without the barrier, I am stronger than you, but it is a safety measure."

Sesshoumaru was getting tired of Naraku and his over estimation of himself. He was but a half demon, and Sesshoumaru could quite easily slice him in two -- if he weren't hiding behind a barrier. Even so, Sesshoumaru would find a way to defeat him. He wasn't exactly sure how yet, but he'd figure something out.

"Kenichi, come here," Naraku commanded.

A figure seemed to melt out from the shadows of the castle. It was, of course, Kenichi, and as he stepped away from the wall, he bowed slightly. "Yes, Naraku?" he asked, awaiting his orders.

Naraku answered, never taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru, "Bring the girl." Kenichi bowed once more and melted again with the shadows, heading for the castle's dungeon.

* * *

The previous half hour of Kagome's life had been a very busy time during which she was tossed unceremoniously into a jail cell, laughed at by a passing Kagura, talked to by Kenichi, creeped out by a passing Kanna, talked to again by Kenichi, breifly acknowledged by a passing Kohaku, and then finally carried to who knew where by Kenichi, who was talking to her again. 

She wished she'd never asked his name back in the forest. Before she'd done so, he'd been quiet, but now he wouldn't shut up. He talk about the most random things imaginable. He talked about how cheerful the weather was outside as compared to the dark dungeon inside, and he spoke of how Naraku was a piece of shit who could go to hell for making them do all his dirty work. A few times, Kenichi asked Kagoem a question, such as did she have any siblings. She'd told him yes, a younger brother, and he went off on how he wished he had a kid brother. It was starting to get a little annoying, and Kagome was almost glad when they came outside.

Almost.

Kenichi was finally silent again, but a wave of nausea and disgust swept over Kagome at the sight of Naraku. Here was the one who was responsible for all of her friends' problems. Here was the one who held Sango's brother captive with no memory of who he was. Here was the one who'd cursed Miroku's grandfather with the wind tunnel that had gotten passed onto him. Here was the one who, so many years ago, turned Inuyasha and Kikyou against each other and made them betray one another. Here was the lowest scum in the earth, and he had her in his clutches.

Oh, joy.

Sesshoumaru tensed up very slightly, a motion that went unnoticed. He was supposed to protect that girl. He was supposed to protect his fri -- er, "well-known aqquaintance". He was supposed to protect her, but what had he done? He'd watched her get kidnapped right form under his nose, very literally. He'd failed miserably. Now, he had to figure out a way not only to destroy Naraku, but also to get Kagome back to safety before he did so.

"If you attack me," Naraku said, "Kenichi will kill her. She is my hostage now."

Sesshoumaru thought of the irony for a moment before dismissing it quickly.

Kagome looked at Kenichi fearfully. An apologetic gleam was in his eyes as he positioned his claws just above her neck. At least he was feeling sorry for doing what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru growled a deep, low menacing growl, to which Naraku made a snide remark about actually having feelings for a human. "She is my hostage," he explained, somehow managing to keep the anger out of his voice. "She is my way of getting Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga."

"She is my insurance," Naraku said, the smirk never leaving his face. "I must make sure that I can kill you without any resistance."

Now Sesshoumaru was faced with a choice. A tough choice. If he attacked, Kagome died. If he didn't attack or fight back, he died. He also had a sneaking suspicion that, no matter what he chose, Naraku would kill her anyway. Still, he somehow couldn't quite bring himself to condemn her to immediate death. There was a chance, though somewhat slim, of Naraku letting her live.

He was truly torn between the two choices. He who had killed in cold blood felt he ought to protect his well-known aqquaintance. There was only one thing he could think of to do, and it didn't apply to either of the choices Naraku had given him.

"You think I care about a pathetic human?" he asked.

This shook Naraku a bit, took him by surprise, but he didn't show it. "Oh? I thought she was your hostage for getting the Tetsusaiga?"

"I can simply get another hostage," he answered, not missing a beat. "That fool Inuyasha would trade his sword for any of his pathetic friends." He dearly hoped Naraku would not call his bluff.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Sesshoumaru really saying he didn't care about her? That couldn't be true! He'd saved her quite a few times, and she thought that they were actually on the road to becoming friends! So much for that notion. Didn't she know that Sesshoumaru had no friends?

Naraku shrugged. "Then you won't mind if Kenichi kills her right now," he said simply. "If Inuyasha comes and finds her dead, he'll fight with you about it for not protecting her or something of the sort. That should be interesting to see. Kenichi, kill her."

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat. Naraku had done it. Naraku had called his bluff. Now Kagome was in deep trouble, and everyone knew it.

She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the blow. Her thoughts were trailing somewhere along the lines of _How could Sesshoumaru do something like this to me?_

Sesshoumaru was feeling a foreign emotion. He'd felt it only a few times in his life. For Rin, the feeling had come four times. For Jaken, admittedly, he'd felt it once. Never for himself. Now he was feeling it for this girl, for Kagome.

It was a feeling he loathed possibly more than love. He loathed the helplessness that washed over him. He loathed the utter despair that came also. He loathed the feeling of being unable to do anything to save the girl's life. He loathed it all.

This feeling which was so heavy and horrible and washed over him in waves was a horrible one. It made his heart skip a few beats. It made his palms start to sweat. It made him want to shout, to scream, to do something other than stand there and watch. If only his legs didn't feel like lead weights... If only his voice weren't stuck in his throat... If only he hadn't made such a dangerous bluff... If only he'd been faster and had caught up to Kenichi before he reached the castle... If only he'd sensed that there were two demons at the river... If only he hadn't let Kagome go and get water... If only, if only, if only...

This feeling which came in such an extraordinary amount was known by a single word.

Fear.

* * *

Ooooh... Cliff hanger... That's gotta suck... XP Please don't hurt me! My goal for this month is to remain alive! Oh, yeah, and to finish this story and put up a special Christmas story. Well, please review! Reviews are what help me write faster! 'nods' Since I know how I want this to end for the most part, you can expect the next chapter up relatively soon. Sayonara, and enjoy the cliffy! 


	14. Sayonara

Hello again, folks! I'm glad to announce the very last chapter of Cold Heart! I thank all of my wonderful readers and wonderful reviewers! This has been fun to write, and I dearly hope it was fun to read. I look forward to the reviews I get (even if they are flames) because that just means someone took the time to actually read and comment about it. I propose a toast to you all! 'holds up glass of sake'

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **'tear' I'm going to miss you all, dear readers! 'blows nose'  
**Leiko: **Oh, get a grip! We might see them again in another story.  
**Akana: **Oh yeah! Wait, "might"?  
**Leiko: **Well, yeah. You never know, they might not like our other stories.  
**Akana: **Aw... Well, maybe if we bought Inuyasha they'd read the rest!  
**Leiko: **Do _you_ have any money for something like that?  
**Akana: **Well, no...  
**Leiko: **Then, there you go. We've never owned Inuyasha and we never will.  
**Akana: **This makes me sad in my heart. 'tear'

**:End Disclaimer:**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sayonara! **

**(Note: Sayonara means Good bye)**

At that moment, an extremely lucky and astounding event happened. Just as Kenichi's claws were coming towards Kagome, this event happened. It was completely bewildering to all involved, and that was really saying a lot. This was an extraordinary example of theoddest luck ever known to anyone. Seriously. In fact, it was so amazing that even the most amazing person ever would've been amazed. That's how amazingly amazing it was.

Unfortunately, this event didn't happen anywhere near Kagome nor any of her friends.

It was actually in a far off place. In fact, it was on a completely different planet in a completely different galaxy in a completely different part of the universe. The event was this:

Someone who'd lost a bag in an airplane terminal on Earth found it again on this odd planet.

Er... This authoress has been reading a bit too much _Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy_ lately... Pay no attention to any of that, folks!

Seriously, though, something else that was just as major, perhaps even more so, happened at that moment. This time, it happened right in that clearing where Kagome was. It was so amazing that --- Okay, okay, no more stalling!

Kirara burst from the air overhead and landed in the clearing. The sudden appearance of such a large cat and its four riders shocked everyone, especiallyKenichi, causing him to pause what he was doing. As a result, his claws came just short of Kagome's neck, thankfully.

_She's okay,_ Sesshoumaru thought with relief.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in panic. He immediately jumped from Kirara's back and brought Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He landed on the ground right in front of Kenichi and pointed his sword at his neck. Now the tables had turned, and all in less than a few seconds. "Release her, you bastard," he spat out. "If you don't, I swear you'll die!"

Now, Kenichi was in a very interesting predicament. If he killed Kagome, Inuyasha would kill him on the spot. If he let her go, Inuyasha wouldn't, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Naraku would. Either way, Kenichi was going to die; the only question was, by who?

At that moment, something else happened. I won't go into all the amazingly amazing stuff again, but I will say that it was both good and bad in odd sorts of ways. Actually, this particular event was rather bad... Did any good even come out of it? I guess that in an odd sort of way it did... How about I just tell you what happened and you can figure it all out for yourselves?

What happened was this: Naraku attacked Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha!", and he turned around just in time to block the tentacles that were headed his way. He sliced through them, cursing loudly.

"Inuyasha, you've finally come," Naraku said with a small chuckle. He looked at Kenichi now. "Keep the girl alive," he told him. "She can be of use as a hostage once more now."

Kenichi gave a nod, relieved slightly that he didn't have to kill the girl who'd listened (however reluctantly) to him. He was also relieved to not have a sword pointing at his throat anymore. It was definitely very healthy to not have one of those doing that.

Of course, he probably would've preffered it to what came next, which was sharp, greenish coloredclaws that came from someone behind him. "Put down the wench," Sesshoumaru commanded in the usual calm, cold voice.

This caused some confusion with the others, especially Inuyasha. They were wondering why he was trying to protect Kagome. It was unusual for him, to say the least. They didn't know that the two have become fr -- well-known aqquaintances.Of course, they quickly came up with their own theories, and all stated that Sesshoumaru really wanted Tetsusaiga.

Kenichi was once again in the same position as before. It was only slightly different, though, and that difference made up his mind. Naraku would be distracted by fighting Inuyasha in a matter of moments, so he wouldn't be able to kill Kenichi yet. Sesshoumaru would. So, Kenichi's choice wasn't exactly all that hard. He simply dropped Kagome onto the ground. The claws from his neck disappeared, thankfully.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew that what would be best now would be to get to the safety of her friends and hope that they'd brought her bow and arrows with them. She leapt to her feet and dashed over to Kirara just as Sango and Miroku were getting off.

"Kagome!" Shippou squealed, immediately leaping into her arms and sobbing into her shirt. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It's great to have you back!" Sango agreed, smiling at Kagome over her shoulder before she and Miroku ran to go help Inuyasha in his battle.

So far, not much had happened. Maybe that's because all the events from the time Naraku first attacked Inuyasha had happened in less than two minutes. The two had watched in shock and surprise at the events. Naraku, of course, didn't show it as much as Inuyasha did; he pretended that it was all part of his plan, even though it was highly obvious that it wasn't -- at all.

Yet another annoying chuckle, then Naraku spoke. "You have the wench back," he said in a slightly amused tone of voice, though he was burning with rage inside. "Do you think that will make any difference?"

"You're going to pay for that, Naraku," Inuyasha said. He smirked, in a good mood now that Kagome was safe and back with the group. "Do you really think you can threaten her life and get away with it? You're sadly mistaken." His voice was oddly calm.

Naraku sent more of his tentacles at Inuyasha, which were cut by Sango's boomerang. Sango caught her boomerang when it came back around and stood on Inuyasha's left while Miroku stood on his right. "This is my fight," he told them without even looking at them. "I'll be the one -- " he lifted Tetsusaiga, " -- to take him down!" He brought Tetsusaiga back down and watched the beams of energy from his Wind Scar as they headed towards Naraku.

Naraku's calm smirk remained as Inuyasha's attack came towards him. At the last moment, he erectedhis barrier, and Inuyasha's attack washed right over it. Of course, right after this attack, Inuyasha leapt high into the air and came down on that barrier with a red-colored Tetsusaiga; he was breaking the barrier.

This was just what Sesshoumaru had been waiting for.

When the barrier was broken through, Naraku became frightened for his life and somehow managed to throw Inuyasha back with his tentacles. He was going to let no one come near him now that he had no shell of protection. Of course, Sesshoumaru had Toukijin out immediately and sent a blue blast straight towards Naraku.

Inuyasha growled. He wasn't going to let his brother take _all_ the credit! He added his Wind Scar to the attack, and the two attacks collided into Naraku.

Now, by all accounts, Naraku would have died after this. We know that this cannot possibly be true, however, seeing as how Naraku's the main villain, blah blah blah. Somehow, maybe because of his super-villain insurance, he survived. Or, at least, his head survived. The rest of his body was blown to bits. He made his not-so-grand escape in a cloud of miasma, and his castle and Kenichi disappeared with him.

Inuyasha, once again, cursed. It was only a brief few moments of cursing, though; he was elated that Kagome was back. Now, however, he was faced with the problem of Sesshoumaru. Would he try to reclaim his hostage? Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Kagome protectively, and Miroku and Sango stood on either side of her. Shippou was clinging onto her shoulder, not wanting her to leave ever again.

Ah-Un chose that moment in time to fly over the trees and land at his master's side. The two riding Ah-Un immediately slid down. Well, Jaken sort of tumbled down, actually, and landed in a heap at Sesshoumaru's feet. Rin stood looking up at her lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed. "You're alright!"

Sesshoumaru looked briefly down at her, then turned and started walking away. This surprised the Inuyasha group immensely.

"W-Wait!" Inuyasha said incredulously. He should've kept his mouth shut, but he was too confused to really care. "Didn't you want Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even stop and/or turn around. "Naraku escaped," he explained in that hot and sexy -- er... cold, calm voice of his. "I must seek out his whereabouts. Also," he did stop this time and turned his head slightly, "the wench was too annoying. How you put up with her, I'll never know." He continued solemnly on his way.

Kagome smiled a bit even though she had just been insulted. She knew, somehow, that he didn't really mean it. Or maybe he did. Or maybe --

A thought crossed her mind, and she nearly groaned aloud. Her bag was still in the clearing, and she had no way of knowing where it was. She might never reclaim it.

Rin and Jaken had been following Sesshoumaru, but Rin suddenly remembered something. She ran over to Ah-Un, who was walking behind them, and looked inside his saddle's pouch for something. (There is a pouch on Ah-Un's saddle, right...? Let's just pretend there is!) She triumphantly pulled a familiar yellow bag and brought it over to Kagome. "This is yours, right, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome could've leapt and shouted for joy. Instead, the hugged the child and took the bag. "Thank you, Rin!"

Rin grinned, then ran to catch up with her lord, who was still walking away. She stopped about halfway thereand waved at Kagome, who waved back cheerfully. "Take care!" they both called to each other. Rin ran the rest of the way to Sesshoumaru.

Right before Sesshoumaru entered the woods, Kagome called his name. He stopped and turned a bit, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him. "Sayonara!" she said to him. He said nothing, only turned and kept walking with the rest of his group following him.

Inuyasha and the others stared at Kagome. "You mind explaining why you're so friendly to him all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, her smile still there. "He's not as bad as you think, actually. In fact, he can be pretty... okay, sometimes. And, I think," she looked over to the spot where Sesshoumaru disappeared into the trees, "that maybe we became friends."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane. but it was Miroku who spoke his thoughts aloud. "Sesshoumaru doesn't have any friends," he blurted out. He was still remembering when Sesshy made him fall into that freezing cold river, and he shivered when he remembered just how cold it really was.

Kagome shrugged and looked back at them. "Well... I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong, but I really feel that it's the truth. After all, why else would he save me from Kenichi?"

"Because he wanted Tetsusaiga," Sango pointed out. "He wanted to use you as a hostage, Kagome."

"Then why did he leave?"

To this, no one could give a good, solid answer. After all, if someone answered that he wanted to go after Naraku, then Kagome could ask again why he saved her instead of going after Naraku at that moment. She could then go on to say that Sesshoumaru would've rathered killed Naraku than obtained Tetsusaiga anyday. It was just natural knowledge. Also, no one in the group could erase that flicker of emotion they saw in Sesshoumaru's face as they were flying over the trees. No one could erase that expression of fear from their minds.

Kagome had made her point.

In fact, she wasn't far from the truth. Sesshoumaru even had to admit, if only in his mind, that they were well-known aqquaintan ---

Ah, hell. Who am I kidding? We all know that they were, really and truly, friends.

* * *

Well, this was Sayonara for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and this is Sayonara for us as well! I wish you all a Merry/Happy Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah, and I hope to see you reviewing future stories that I may write! Thank you for all your support and criticism through the 14 chapters and many months of this story! **Sayonara!**


End file.
